Broken Barriers
by WiseGirl1993
Summary: Nearly four years ago Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton broke up. Neither truly stopped loving the other. But they had to put they're pasts behind them and focus on the present. Now Troy is a famous singer and Gabriella's a top-notch lawyer. When Gabriella is signed onto Troy's case they meet again. Can old bonds be restored? Or are somethings impossible to forgive?
1. Troy Bolton (Gabriella)

**I know! I know! Its ****_another _****High School Musical fic! ****_Another _****story to update.**

**But what can I say? This idea came to me and I couldn't stop thinking about it and soon I planned an entire story.**

**This story has nothing to do with my other HSM fics: What Now? What Next? And Two Weeks? To Long. This is a completely different fic but its not AU. Its just a future fic about what would happen if Gabriella and Troy split in college and were to meet again. But the musicals ****_did_**** happen.**

**Anyway! This is a new HSM fic its ****_not_**** AU, but it has nothing to do with my other HSM stories.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any recognizable songs in this story. **

* * *

**-Gabriella-**

**Gabriella threw yet another magazine into the trash. **It was crazy how popular he'd gotten. The guy she dated for nearly _seven years _was a pop sensation. He had millions upon _millions_ of teenage girls (and some boys) crushing over him. Heck, adults even had a crush on him.

It was all so surreal, so absolutely surreal. He was a mega pop sensation and who was she? She was a lawyer. Yeah, she was a _very_ good one, one of the best in all of California but still she was only a lawyer. She made a good amount of money, but it was _nothing_ compared to him.

It felt like only yesterday they were dating. It felt like only yesterday he was the confused twenty two year old boy who didn't know what he wanted to _be_ in life, what he wanted to _do_.

Now he was the Troy Bolton. He was no longer a nobody but an _international_ pop sensation. He needed bodyguards just to go to the Grocery, he needed bodyguards _everywhere_.

Everyone wanted to be his friend, to know him, even to just _meet_ him.

Gabriella could top all of those things, or at least she _used_ to be able to. She wasn't his friend, but his _girlfriend_. She didn't just know him, he chose to _confided_ in her. And to top that she'd _kissed _him.

But that was back when he was a nobody.

For all Gabriella knew he could have changed, majorly changed and he probably had. After all fame can get to your head and he already had an enormous ego...

Gabriella sighed, she didn't really have any clue why she was thinking about him at that moment. She'd already sworn to put him behind her, to focus on the present and become a great lawyer.

But it was sort of hard to forget about someone when they were on the cover of almost every magazine, billboard, website and station of TV, not to mention radio.

Gabriella couldn't help it, she was still in love with Troy Bolton.

_So didn't that make her just as heartsick as all of the millions of teenage girls who were also in love with him?_

Gabriella would ask herself that everyday. Convincing herself the answer was: no. Because after all she actually _knew _Troy Bolton. She loved him _before_ he was an international pop sensation.

"Stupid feelings!" Gabriella grumbled aloud, tossing a _People _magazine in the trash and turning back to her computer. Determined to get her mind off Troy Bolton.

Of course her homepage happened to be the website for the magazine: _People_. And of course Troy was all over the home page.

Gabriella honestly didn't know why she kept that as her homepage, but at the same time she _did_ know why. She was worried. Worried that one day the heading for _People _magazine would be: _Troy Bolton sets a date for his wedding. _And she'd learn that he was getting married to some model or something.

So far she'd been lucky, as far as the public knew Troy Bolton wasn't dating anyone. In fact he hadn't seriously dated anyone since when he became big in 2013.

But Gabriella knew for a fact Troy hadn't dated anyone since 2012, their senior year of college, the year they broke up. At least Troy hadn't been in a serious relationship.

Gabriella knew of the girls he'd dated for a month or two. They'red been _Greta the model, Carrie the actress, Katherine the actress, Heather the model, Vivian the singer, Drew the model._

Gabriella had always sort of frozen when she logged on her computer to see Troy was dating someone. Then a few months (or sometimes weeks) later she'd be relieved when she read that they had broken up or their relationship had only been a stage act.

Gabriella tried to ignore Troy, she tried to forget about him and move on with her life, with her career.

Her best remedy for this 'heartache' was to bury herself in piles of work. To get so fixed in on her career, on becoming a famous lawyer.

If she kept herself busy Gabriella hardly ever thought about Troy. But it was on nights while she was laying in bed or on early mornings that she thought about him. She thought about the good old days when they were dating, she thought about their breakup.

She thought about _everything_.

During those times it was hard to forget.

-LINE BREAK-

Gabriella took another bite of her bagel as the elevator rose up.

She'd decided to go into work early since she'd been so caught up in her thoughts the night before she hadn't been able to get any work done.

_Better to make up for it..._Gabriella had told herself, silently scolding herself she'd put thinking about Troy over sitting down and actually working on important business.

Gabriella hoped that her friend and work partner, Mimi wouldn't be in the office yet. As much as she loved having Mimi's company she really just needed time alone to work, plus Mimi was a total Troy Bolton fan.

Of course when Gabriella needed time to work alone Mimi always happened to be in the office.

And sure enough when Gabriella unlocked the door and entered the large circular office over looking Los Angels California Mimi was seated in her large leather chair rapidly writing down notes in her notebook.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted, trying to sound upbeat.

"Hi, Gabi!" Mimi exclaimed, being her usual cheerful self.

"Whatcha working on?" Gabriella questioned, setting down beside her friend and taking her laptop out of its case, setting it down on the desk.

"We've got a new case. Its for someone under the name...actually I have no idea what the guy's name is. It didn't say, but apparently its urgent." Mimi explained, slightly frowning.

Gabriella knit her eyebrows, _sounds mysterious...I wonder why they didn't give a name_. "That's weird. What's the case about?" She asked.

Mimi shrugged, "The guy is accused of abusing a little girl."

Gabriella groaned, "Why can't we ever get a simple case?" She wondered aloud.

Mimi grinned, "Because we are the best lawyers in the world!" She exclaimed dramatically, standing up on her leather chair as though she were an eight year old girl and not a twenty six year old woman.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I guess." She said, her gaze resting on a magazine at the edge of the best.

Gabriella inwardly groaned, Troy was on the cover looking as handsome as ever...

_No, stop you can't like him! He's your past, this is your present. _Gabriella reminded herself, grabbing the magazine and dropping it into the waist basket.

"Gosh, its annoying how many covers he's on." She grumbled.

Mimi's eyes bugged and she raced over to the waist basket, snatching the magazine from it. "You can't seriously hate _Troy Bolton_?" She exclaimed.

Gabriella flipped open her laptop, taking a few moments to respond.

She wanted to tell Mimi the truth, she wanted to pour her heart out. She wanted to tell her _everything_ that Troy and her had gone through. She wanted to tell her: _I don't hate Troy Bolton! I love him! But I _have_ to hate him!_ But she couldn't. After all, Mimi was just as much as a Troy Bolton fan as the millions of teenagers, it was crazy really.

Besides, Gabriella hadn't told anyone...except of course Taylor. But Taylor wasn't much of a help since she was the proud mother of a six month old baby named Carly who took up most, if not all her time.

So Gabriella settled on a simple answer. So that she wasn't lying but she wasn't telling the truth either. "There's a reason I don't read magazines like that." Gabriella explained, pointing towards the magazine in Mimi's hands.

Mimi frowned, "Oh, come on Gabi! He's not _that_ bad!" She countered.

_She deserves to know something..._

"We dated back in high school...college to." Gabriella said naturally as though dating a superstar was an everyday occurrence.

Mimi stared at her friend for a few moments she was silent. "YOU _WHAT?_" She exploded.

Gabriella sighed, "We dated during High School and all through college, at least until the last day..." Gabriella murmured, her heart twisting at the thought.

"What happened?" Mimi asked, still not over the fact her best friend dated _the_ Troy Bolton.

"I'd rather not talk about it...in fact I'm not really completely sure...besides I'm over him." Gabriella mumbled, turning back to her computer and starting it up. "...Now come on, enough talking we have work to do." She added, doing her best to change the subject while keeping her eyes fixed on the computer.

Truth was she did remember why she and Troy broke up, she remembered it perfectly.

And the other ugly truth was she _still_ wasn't over him.

And it'd been four _years._

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so! I think it was a pretty good starting chapter!**

**I hope Gabriella wasn't to OOC, but remember she's twenty six in this story and broke up with Troy. Take that into account before you judge if she's OOC or not.**

_**BASIC CHAPTER SUMMARY:**_

_**This chapter is pointing out that Gabriella still loves Troy but he's an international pop sensation and she hasn't spoken to him in four years. She still isn't over him but even though she loves him she's forced herself not to. She's forced herself to pay more attention to her career than emotions and so even if Troy were to say...come around she wouldn't allow him into her life...or would she?**_

**I probably won't summarize any other chapter but I thought a summary for this chapter was needed, just to make sure you all understood Gabriella's emotions.**

**Please review! Knowing that people like my story enough to take the time to post a smiley face or say good job! really helps me get motivated to post more chapters.**

**~Until the next time...**


	2. An Unexpected Announcement (Gabriella)

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE: _****I said in the last chapter that ****_all_**** of Troy's songs would be originals but I've decided that ****_most_**** of his songs will be originals ****_not_**** all the songs. Because I found a few songs that I imagine he'd write about his relationship with Gabriella. So most of Troy's songs will be originals but not ALL the songs. **

**Alright, now I've got that over: HELLO! And thank you guys SO much for all the reviews! Every single one means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any ****_recognizable _****songs in this story. **

**Its another Gabriella chapter! Troy will come soon but this story is mostly about Gabriella. **

* * *

**-Gabriella-**

**Gabriella was surprised **when she arrived home to realize her front door was ajar. For a moment she was afraid someone had robbed her but upon entering Gabriella found Mimi sitting on a stool in the kitchen, looking impatient.

"Mimi!" Gabriella exclaimed, setting her purse down on the coffee table before walking over to her friend. "I thought you left work early to visit your grandmother in the hospital."

Mimi gave her friend a sheepish look, and Gabriella raised an eyebrow in question. "Fine!" Mimi exclaimed, "I left work early to go to a CD signing." She admitted.

Gabriella sighed, "Troy?" She questioned with a slightly amused expression.

Mimi nodded, "Yes." She said quietly.

Gabriella just shook her head, crossing the kitchen towards the fridge reaching to open it when she turned back towards Mimi. "What have I told you about closing the door when you come over?"

Mimi smiled, "Old habit."

Gabriella laughed, "So, why'd you come over?" She questioned, Mimi opened her mouth to speak but Gabriella quickly continued. "If its about my relationship with Troy then I don't want to hear it."

"Well...its not exactly about _your_ relationship." Mimi said.

Gabriella grabbed a pudding cup from the fridge before crossing the kitchen and sitting beside Mimi on a kitchen stool. "Shoot, but don't expect me to answer."

Mimi grinned, but instead of saying something she grabbed Gabriella's computer from her work bag, opening it and pulling up youtube and clicking on the most viewed video, which was of course about Troy.

Sighing, Gabriella set down her pudding cup and turned her attention towards the screen.

Troy looked to be on some sort of talk show.

"So Troy I heard your going to release your new single of your upcoming album right here on this very show, am I right?" An old man, who was obviously the host of the show asked.

Troy smiled, "You are absolutely right, Ferb."

Ferb flashed the camera a smile, "Well then Troy lets hear it!" He exclaimed.

Troy didn't respond, instead walking over towards a small stage to the left of where he'd been sitting.

**(This song is not Troy's, its called ****_Let Her Go _and its by Passenger but I think it fits his relationship with Gabriella perfectly.) **

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Gabriella immediately started to tear up, and Mimi flashed her a look of concern but Gabriella fixed her eyes on Troy's performance.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_And you let her go_

"You sure did, Wild Cat..." Gabriella found herself whispering.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
_Same old empty feeling in your heart_  
_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_  
_But never to touch and never to keep_  
_'Cause you loved her too much_  
_And you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_  
_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_  
_Will you let her go?_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_."

Pretty soon the song was over and Gabriella found herself crying silent tears.

The camera panned over the audience and it was shown that not a single person in the audience wasn't crying.

"BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR TROY BOLTON!" Ferb shouted, walking over to Troy.

The audience cheered more than Gabriella thought possible.

"Thanks everybody! My fans is what got me here! Thank you all so much!" Troy exclaimed, sending the audience once again haywire.

_Still the same old Troy..._Gabriella found herself thinking.

"Troy, Troy, TROY!" Ferb shouted, "That was amazing! Absolutely heartfelt and touching!" Troy opened his mouth to respond but Ferb continued. "So...Troy, that song must have been inspired by some lucky girl." He hinted.

Gabriella's heart quickened and she saw Mimi give her a sideways glance.

"Uhh...yeah, yeah I guess." Troy said, obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"Come on, Troy tell us!" Ferb exclaimed.

Troy put his hand in his pockets, waiting a ten count before responding. "Yeah, yeah. It is, its about a girl I hold very close to my heart. She's the uhhh..._music in me_." Troy explained.

Gabriella's heart completely stopped.

_Does this mean he still loves me? It has to! ...but I can't love him, no he's my past. This is my present, its not like we'd see each other ever again. _Gabriella thought, zoning out of the interview.

"Aren't they adorable!?" Mimi exclaimed snapping Gabriella from her thoughts.

Gabriella turned towards the screen and her heart stopped, but this time not in a good way.

A girl with wavy blond hair and piercing sky blue eyes was standing beside Troy. Troy had his arm around her and she was smiling brightly, though Troy looked a little unsure, but nevertheless was smiling.

"Who's _that_?!" Gabriella demanded, her heart sinking.

_Troy had to be talking about me...he referenced the song we sang after all..._

Mimi paused the video turning to stare at Gabriella, "Where have you been the last three hours?" She exclaimed.

"Uhh...at the office, working." Gabriella said, giving her friend a pointed look.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "_That_ is Gigi Thomas. Troy's girlfriend of six months! He announced them being together at the CD signing." Mimi explained.

Gabriella felt her heart shatter as though it were a crystal vase that just smashed on the ground. She reached for the computer, scrolling back to when she'd zoned out.

"..._music in me_." Troy was saying.

Ferb smiled, "And of course you mean Gigi!" He exclaimed.

Troy's smile faltered and he looked surprised but it only lasted for a millisecond before he was grinning. "Yes, Gigi, of course. Were dating and I love her so, _so_ much!" Troy sounded uncertain but nobody seemed to notice.

Except Gabriella.

_So he _did_ write the song about me but he's pretending he wrote it about Gigi because she's his girlfriend but he doesn't like her..._Gabriella's brain was buzzing and her heart filled with hope yet also uncertainty.

"Gigi come on out here!" Ferb exclaimed and the girl with blond hair and blue eyes ran on the stage. Kissing Troy on the cheek, Troy returned the kiss. Which caused Gabriella's heart to twist.

"GIGI!" Troy shouted, raising her hand up.

"Oh, Troy! Your crazy!" Gigi said affectionately.

Troy smiled, "Yeah I'm as crazy as a _wildcat_..." he muttered.

Gabriella's heart soared.

"AMERICA'S CUTEST COUPLE RIGHT HERE! AM I RIGHT?!" Ferb yelled, the crowd went berserk.

Gabriella's phone buzzed from her purse, shocking Gabriella from her thoughts. Gabriella picked it up, half expecting it to be Troy calling...then she remembered she changed her phone number and didn't tell him.

_Why did I do that?! _Gabriella silently scolded herself.

"Hello, Gabi?" Taylor's voice came from the other end.

"Taylor! How's Carly?" Gabriella asked, relieved to hear her friend.

"She's great but I didn't call to talk about Carly." Taylor said, a slight tone of amusement in her voice.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yup!" Taylor said, popping the _p_. "So you saw it to?"

"How could I not, Mimi's crazy about him." Gabriella reminded her friend.

Taylor laughed, "He _so_ still loves you Gabi!"

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, "But what about Gigi?"

"Its obvious he doesn't like her, any day now we'll be getting an announcement of their break up." Taylor reassured her, adding. "Do you want me to give Troy your new number?" She questioned.

"No!" Gabriella said a bit to quickly.

"Why not? Isn't him liking you again all you ever wanted?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah...but, Taylor I can't just forgive him." Gabriella said her tone suddenly curt.

"I guess...well if you change your mind tell me."

"I will, thanks Tay." Gabriella murmured.

"Any time, Gabi! I'll be awaiting the break up announcement."

-LINE BREAK-

Sure enough, an announcement came.

But it wasn't what Gabriella and Taylor were expecting.

It wasn't a break up announcement.

It was a wedding announcement.

Troy Bolton and Gigi Thomas were getting married.

* * *

**PLOT TWIST!**

**~Review**


	3. Stay A Little While (Troy)

**_THANKS SO MUCH! I never thought my story would get this many reviews! I thank each and everyone of you for reviewing and reading my story! _**

**All of you seemed to like the last chapter...at least you didn't go to crazy at the plot twist! Sorry about that...actually I'm really not sorry at all...HAHA!**

**Anyway! Thanks again! And as I said in the last chapter ****most of Troy's songs will be originals but not ALL the songs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any ****_recognizable _****songs in this story.**

**And finally guys its a Troy chapter! **

* * *

**-Troy-**

**Troy didn't know how it happened. **One minute he was figuring out how he should break up with her, the next minute he was proposing.

He still hadn't wrapped his head around the fact he was marrying Gigi Thomas, the thought was absolutely horrific. And not because Gigi was a mean, rude person...she was far from mean and rude, in fact she was sweet and caring and pretty...but he didn't want to _marry _her! _Friends _would be just fine for him...after all they're was only one woman he wanted to marry and she hated his guts.

_What luck._The one girl Troy actually liked didn't like him. While he had millions of other teenager girls (and some creepy adults) fangirling over him.

He just didn't get it. But at the same time he _did_ get it, he got it perfectly and he didn't blame Gabriella for not wanting him...after what he'd done...

He didn't get it because he was _Troy Bolton_, international pop star, multimillionaire _extraordinaire_. He wasn't used to not getting something. He had a personal driver, butler, cook...ect. Ever since his first album _Beautiful _sold millions he'd never not gotten something he wanted. He was a _freaking _popstar!

But at the same time, on the inside he was regular Troy Bolton. He was the same crazy, karaoke singing, tree climbing Wild Cat he'd been in High School. Deep down inside he was the same Troy and he couldn't change that no matter how many times he'd tried. He couldnt' get rid of _regular_, Troy. So naturally he couldn't get rid of his love for Gabriella Montez.

But she apparently could get rid of her love for _him_. He hadn't talked to her in nearly _four years_. She'd gotten a new phone, changed her number and even moved to somewhere in Los Angeles. Troy asked Taylor everyday if he could have Gabriella's number but every time Taylor would reply with the same: _I can't go against my best friend, Troy. She doesn't want you back, get over it. _

So, that's what Troy tried to do. He tried to get over Gabriella...and failed miserably.

He found himself writing every song about her. He found himself talking about her in interviews...and then he found himself lying to the press and telling them the song was about _Vivian the singer _or _Greta the actress. _When really it was about _Gabriella_.

Of course the host of the talk show or whatever show he was on would bring his current girlfriend onto the stage and force them to kiss or something and next thing Troy knew he and whoever he was dating was _America's Cutest Couple! _And a ton of ship names were made.

_Vivoy._

_Troeta._

_Trotherine._

The press was crazy, no they were _insane._ One time they'd spotted Troy and Sharpay at a coffee shop and assumed that Troy was dating her when Sharpay was really chatting to Troy about her engagement with Peyton Leverett. **(From Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure) **But nevertheless _Troypay _was considered a _ship_.

And the newest, probably most shipped name was _Gioy_. And Troy hated it. For one thing the name was stupid, secondly he himself didn't ship _Gioy_, (which he was supposed to considering the fact it was pairing him and his _fiance _together)._  
_

But worst of all Troy had gotten himself into the mess and he didn't know how to get out of it. Its not like he could just be like: _hey Gigi! I know I said I love you and that I wanted to spend my life with you but truth is I don't! I love a girl who hates my guts!_

If he did Gigi would break down in tears and then he'd feel guilty because he still wanted to be her friend but not to get _married_ to her.

Gigi of course wouldn't listen, and the press would soon learn of the brake up. And so they'd go to Gigi for answers and Gigi would probably break into tears at the mention of Troy's name and so the press would immediately put tabs on Troy as being a _heart breaker _and being cruel to Gigi by proposing to her and then dumping her.

Long story short everyone would hate Troy Bolton and he'd become a nobody _again_. Which probably wouldn't sound to bad if you could actually become a _nobody _after you've become a pop star. But of course you couldn't because the press would still follow you around asking if you'd dumped another girl or something like that.

So, naturally if Troy couldn't break up with Gigi.

He had to marry her.

-LINE BREAK-

Troy was sitting on the couch trying to come up with lyrics to go with the melody to a new song he was supposed to have ready that night.

He of course had finished nine good songs two weeks ago only to learn last minute he needed another song for his new album: _Stargazing_.

His mind was absolutely blank.

He had zero ideas and the song was needed by_ 5:00_._  
_

It was _4:47_.

He'd gotten a couple good choruses but couldn't come up with a melody to go with it and it was seriously bugging him to no end.

He'd called up his manager, Phil to ask if his deadline could be changed and of course had been met with a: _you've had two weeks! I cannot give you an extra DAY!_

His drummer, Brian and guitarist Jake were caught up in an interview so they couldn't come over to help him find lyrics to go with his melody.

So Troy was stuck working on it by himself.

At least until his _amazing_ fiance decided to show up..._oh joy._

"Hey, baby!" Gigi exclaimed, entering the living room. "Mr. Prude said you were up here." She added, crossing the room towards Troy and sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Hey, Gi." Troy greeted halfheartedly.

Gigi smiled at the nickname as she always did, her blue eyes filling with love which naturally made Troy feel even more guilty about not loving her back.

"What's wrong?" Gigi questioned, grabbing Troy's hand as though to comfort him but it truthfully only made him feel worse. So Troy looked away from Gigi and back at his empty notepad.

"I'm working on a new song." He explained, adding. "But I can't seem to get the lyrics right."

Gigi gave him a look of genuine concern, (cue the guilt). "Hey, honey it'll be okay...why don't we catch a movie or something? It'll get your mind off things."

Troy shook his head, "Sorry, Gi. I can't I need this song done by five."

Gigi smiled at Troy, reaching over and kissing him softly on the lips. "Hey, you can do this. Do what you always do."

Troy frowned, "And whats that?" He questioned, his tone slightly challenging.

Gigi grinned, "Write kick ass lyrics by basing your song off of a person or event that changed your life." She said with a slightly smirk.

Troy grinned, "Gigi your brilliant! Thanks!" He exclaimed, reaching over and kissing her before snatching up his notepad and pen before he began to furiously write different lyrics, his mind flooding with images of Gabriella.

Gigi watched him in amusement, her blue eyes glittering with fondness. "Oh, Troy." She murmured, leaning closer to him so her head was resting on his shoulder.

At that moment Troy jumped to his feet, causing Gigi to be knocked onto the floor.

"GOT IT!" He exclaimed, before looking down and realizing Gigi was sprawled on the floor. "Oh, sorry. I'm just excited." Troy muttered awkwardly, extending his hand to help his fiance to her feet.

"And you have a right to be." Gigi said, excepting Troy's hand and getting back up. "After all you've worked so hard to finish this song."

Troy didn't reply, he was staring down at the lyrics he'd written for the chorus:

_You made me happy_

_Now I'm sad_

_I want you around_

_Oh, so, so bad_

_Can't you stay a little while?_

_Oh, _please

_Stay a little while._

Images of Gabriella filled his mind.

Troy thought of when they first met at the ski lodge. He thought of when they accidentally audition for East High's winter musical. When they sang at Lava Springs. When they sang in East High's spring musical.

He thought of all their ups and all their downs and realized something.

Through all those times they were together.

Now they were apart.

* * *

**Guess what I realized? That I named Gabriella's close friend and work partner Mimi and I named Troy's fiance Gigi. Oh the humiliation...**

**OK! I'm over it!**

**How did you guys enjoy the chapter? I thought it was pretty good! Sorry for the late update! I've been pretty busy but today I got a SNOW DAY! And so me, my cousin and my little sister were bored and decided to walk straight and see where we'd end up. We walked NINE MILES in a foot of snow! I'm so tired but I love you guys so I'm posting this!**

**Your welcome!**

**~Review**

**Oh, and P.S If you guys could I'd love it if you'd check out my other HSM fic: Two Weeks? To Long. **

**Thanks in advance!**


	4. A Forgotten Notebook Found (Troy)

**Hi, guys! Thanks for the reviews I read and loved every single one! And because of your wonderful reviews I'm updating!**

**Oh and to clear something up the case that Gabriella and Mimi got in the first chapter about someone abusing a girl ****_isn't _****Troy's case, it has no importance to the story. Just thought I'd clear that up!**

**Anyway, onto the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any ****_recognizable _****songs in this story. **

** Another Troy chapter since you guys seemed to love the last one!**

* * *

**-Troy-**

**Troy was not prepared to sing onstage**. That was a thing that didn't happen often. Normally he was prepared and happy to preform onstage for a crowd of screaming fans. Especially if he was the warm-up performance for a band as great as _The Cats. _

But it was the total opposite that night. He wasn't prepared to preform onstage for a crowd of screaming fans. He was told he would be singing a small warm-up act, not that he'd be warming up for _The Cats__! _After all who would expect they would be warming up _The Cats? _

Troy surely didn't expect it.

Which was strange considering the fact that most of the people at the concentrate had come only for the warm-up performance. In fact _everyone_ was buzzing about his 'concert'. Only a few days ago on his interview with Fred Tall, Fred had mentioned he was looking forward to the warm-up act. And only days before that, Tom Lenning had said he was bummed he hadn't gotten tickets to the concert.

Everyone in the audience knew that Troy Bolton would be the warm-up performance...except of course Troy himself.

-LINE BREAK-

Troy was rapidly flipping through his song notebook, furiously deciding what songs he should preform for the _millions_ of people that were sitting in the audience waiting for the warm-up act.

"To old...not cool enough...that one sucked...I could do that one, no I'd better not...that was number one for nine weeks everyone's heard it..." Troy mumbled to himself as he flipped through the pages of the song notebook.

"TROY BOLTON WHERE ARE YOU?!" A gruff voice yelled, Troy immediately shot to his feet as the door of his temporary dressing room was thrown open.

Standing in the hallway was Phil, Troy's manager and he looked angry, really, _really_ angry.

"Uh, hey?" Troy said weakly, slightly scared that Phil would punch him or something.

Its not like Phil was some really mean manager or anything, he was actually a pretty _cool_ guy. He was supportive and rarely raised his voice except of course if Troy was late for something.

Which in this case was a performance.

"HEY?! Bolton that is what you say to me: HEY?! You were supposed to go on _fifteen_ minutes ago! The crowd is getting impatient and so are_ The Cats_! They still need at least ten minutes to get ready but they don't want their crowd waiting!" Phil exclaimed. Troy opened his mouth to respond but Phil cut him off, continuing in a lighter tone. "What's the problem anyway? You knew you were going to be performing tonight, I thought you had everything planned out."

Troy sighed, sitting back down in his chair. "I had everything planned out for a _small _warm-up act! I do not have everything planned out for a _huge _warm-up act for _The_ _Cats_!"

Phil frowned, "Just go out on stage and sing a few of your songs, like you always do."

Troy shook his head, "I can't. I'm warming up for _the freaking Cats_! I can't just go out and sing! I have to make sure _The Cats _actually would like the song. I need for them to know I'm not just a sell out. I need them to know that I'm a genuine musician. So I can't just sing the same songs I always sing. I need to sing something _amazing_." Troy explained.

Phil was silent for a three count, he seemed to understand Troy, at least a little bit.

Suddenly he grinned, "I got it! Why don't you sing something from your new album? No one's heard those songs yet."

"Can't. I promised my fans that are going to the _Stargazing _tour that they'd be the first to hear the songs. And if I sing them now then they'd be mad and I'd loose a ton of fans." Troy countered.

Phil sighed, resting a hand on Troy's shoulder. "I guess your only option is to sing some old songs then. I'm sure that's what _The Cats _are expecting anyways. It'll be fine." Phil assured, adding. "Oh, and Miss Kimberley found this behind a bookshelf yesterday, told me to give it to you. Don't leave your song book lying around." Phil reached into his pocket and brought out a tattered and faded notebook, handing it to Troy.

Troy frowned, "Uhh...my song books right here." He said picking up the dark green notebook he'd been searching through moments earlier.

Phil shrugged, "Well this also seems to be a song book, the songs really are good." He said before walking towards the door, turning around right as he reached the door. "Get on stage, I'm giving you two minutes!" With that Phil exited the room.

Troy stared down at the notebook, dusting it off before opening it and staring down at the first page in utter amazement.

The first song was titled: _Breaking Free _and written in Kelsi's handwriting was the entire song that Troy and Gabriella had performed for the audition for East High's winter musical.

It all came back to Troy at that moment. Both Gabriella and him had kept a song notebook, (courtesy of Kelsi) filled with all the songs Kelsi had written for them.

After Gabriella and him broke up the notebook had only made Troy depressed but he didn't have the heart to get rid of it. Once he became famous Troy had no need for the notebook but he still couldn't throw it away so he'd stashed it behind his bookshelf, completely forgetting about it.

Now here it was, in his hand, stocked full of songs no one beside his High School friends had ever heard.

_Perfect._

Troy didn't know exactly what he was thinking but he flipped to the back of the notebook and couldn't help but smile when he saw the disk was still in the back pocket of the notebook.

The disk contained the music for every single one of the songs Kelsi had written.

Troy rushed from the room with the notebook and disk clutched in his hands.

He rushed backstage and handed the disk to the person working the sound box.

"Sorry, I'm late! Could you play track uhh..." Troy flipped through the notebook and quickly decided on the song _Scream, _Kelsi had written it for him during the time Gabriella had been at Stanford and Troy had just wanted to...scream.

He glanced at the number at the top of the page: _eleven_.

"Track eleven, please." He finished, handing the disk to the sound manager.

"No problem, what about after that song?" The sound manager asked.

"After that I'll sing these." Troy handed him the original disk he was going to sing in the first placed. The disk filled with his regular assortment of songs.

He decided that if _The Cats _heard him sing at least one new song they'd realize he didn't just always sing the same songs, after that no one would mind if he sang his regular songs.

"Alright." The guy responded, taking both disks.

Troy grinned, "Thanks!" He exclaimed rushing over and grabbing a microphone from where they were backstage, and kissing Gigi on the cheek before taking a deep breath and walking on stage.

Immediately the crowd cheered, and Troy waved at them all.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! Will you guys forgive me?" He yelled out.

Screams of _YES! _rose up from the crowd and Troy couldn't help but grin.

"The first song I'll be singing for you is a song that I hold very dear to my heart. Do you want to hear it?" Troy called out.

More _YES!'S_ came from the crowd.

Troy gave the sound guy the cue, before closing his eyes and preparing himself for sing: _Scream_.

The music started but it wasn't the music for _Scream _it was the music for _Everyday_. A duet Troy sang with Gabriella during the summer before Senior Year.

Troy knew he couldn't change the song now, so he just had to sing the entire song since there was no one else to sing the other part with him.

_Here goes nothing._

"_Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance. So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can_." Troy paused his heart twisting, the next part would be what Gabriella would sing but she wasn't here so Troy had to sing it. With a sigh Troy opened his mouth to continue but someone else continued the song for him.

"_Make it last forever, and never give it back._" Troy almost froze on the spot.

He knew that voice:

It was Gabriella.

_But why was she at his concert? _

_More importantly why was she helping him?_

* * *

**ANOTHER PLOT TWIST! **

**Wow, I'm great at these things...not. **

**So, do you guys think this song will fix everything? Do you think Troyella will live _happily ever after_ after this?**

**Tell me in a review! **

**~BYE! **


	5. Everyday (Gabriella)

**I have to say I truly enjoyed your reviews. Some were extremely amusing. Lots of you were having a debate with yourself about whether or not Troyella would work out.**

**To sort of answer your questions: I've planned out this entire story and it well..."has its plot twists."**

**Enough of my rambling, you are all here for one thing: the chapter!**

**So that's what I will give you...of course right after the Disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any ****_recognizable_**** songs in this story.**

**Also my parakeet died today, it was unexpected and he was four years old. So I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter, I'm pretty down right now. **

* * *

**-Gabriella-**

**Gabriella wanted to go to the concert**. She was actually excited for the first time in what felt like forever. She and Mimi were taking the day off since the drive to Berkeley would take a good five hours and then they had to park and everything.

It felt good to just hang out with Mimi and talk about Gabriella's favorite band: _The Cats__. _Gabriella hadn't been to a concert of theirs in a good year and they'd just released their newest album: _By Chance _and were going to be performing a ton of the songs from that album. Which made Gabriella even more excited.

She was unaware who was the warm-up act for _The Cats _was going to be and kept trying to ask Mimi but Mimi would say something along the lines of: _They'll be more of a mystery if you don't know who's the warm-up act. _So Gabriella had given up, deciding it would be pretty fun to let whoever was warming up _The Cats _be a total mystery. _  
_

After all Gabriella probably wouldn't even know the person, _The Cats _could have picked anyone to warm-up for them and they probably had friends who weren't known musicians who would be warming them up.

"Gabriella?" Mimi's voice jolted Gabriella from her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm just thinking about who could possibly be warming up for _The Cats!_ I wish I could..." Gabriella trailed off, her eyes slightly glazing over as she imagined herself onstage warming up for _The Cats._

The color seemed to drain from Mimi's face, and she kept her eyes fixed on the road, not responding for just over a minute.

Finally she glanced over at her friend, a small smile on her face. "You sing?" She asked, with a slightly teasing tone.

Gabriella crossed her arms, "Yes. As a matter of fact I do." She said indignantly, adding. "At least I used to."

Mimi's green eyes sparkled mischievously, "Troy?" She questioned.

Gabriella sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it." She replied.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Come on, Gabi! I learned just about a month ago that my best friend dated _Troy Bolton_! I deserve to know at least _something _about your relationship!" Mimi exclaimed.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh, "Alright, _fine_. I'll answer three questions." She stated, as though she were a suspect for a crime and Mimi was a lawyer questioning her.

Mimi giggled, before becoming serious, "Did you love him?"

Gabriella sighed, "Yes." She responded quietly.

Mimi grinned, "What did you used to sing with Troy?"

"We were in musicals together and we sang duets that one of our close friends, Kelsi wrote for us." Gabriella explained, smiling faintly at the memory.

"Was he a good kisser?" Mimi questioned, a grin spreading across her face.

"MIMI!" Gabriella exclaimed, tossing an empty coke bottle at her friend.

Mimi laughed. "Don't hit the person in the drivers seat!" She exclaimed defensively, Gabriella opened her mouth but Mimi continued. "I'll ask you a different question: do you still love him?"

Gabriella averted her gaze from her friend, gazing out the window. Her heart twisted at the thought of Troy but she couldn't possibly tell Mimi she still loved him, _no_ that was out of the question.

So instead Gabriella turned back to her friend with a smirk on her face, "You used up all your questions already!" She said, with a slight giggle.

Mimi frowned, "Fine! But then you have to answer if he was a good kisser or not!" She countered.

Gabriella huffed, "Yes." She replied simply, tossing an unopened bag of chips at Mimi.

Mimi caught the bag, quickly opening it while the street light was still red before popping a few Cheetos into her mouth.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friends antics, "You should seriously be paying attention to the road." She commented, snatching the bag of chips from Mimi and talking a few Cheetos for herself.

Mimi shook her head, "Come on, Gabi! How did Troy fall for a serious girl like you? Do you ever disobey the rules?" Mimi teased.

Gabriella didn't reply, fixing her gaze on the skyline. "How much longer until we reach the concert?" She questioned, trying to change the subject.

Mimi smiled at her friends sudden change in the subject but decided to go along with it, after all she didn't want to press Gabriella if she didn't want to talk about her relationship with Troy. "We should be there in just about five minutes."

"Great! I can't wait to hear _The Cats _live!" Gabriella gushed, her eyes taking in the sight of Berkeley California as they turned the corner and drove through the city streets of Berkeley.

She couldn't help but think of all the times she'd drove to Berkeley to meet up with Troy during their college years. How many dates they'd been on in the city, how many times they'd just strolled through the city talking and basking in each other's presence...

_No. Stop it! Stop thinking about the past! Focus on the present! _Gabriella scolded herself silently.

"You know..." Mimi said, once again jolting Gabriella from herself. "I actually don't like _The Cats_." She blurted.

Gabriella turned sharply to look at her friend, "What?!" She exclaimed.

Mimi sighed, "I don't really like _The Cats _I mean their good and all but I just don't like their _style_ of music." She explained.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, you prefer _pop_ music." She agreed, adding. "Then did you come to this concert?...And don't just pull a: _because your my friend _on me."

Mimi laughed, "I came because of the person who is warming up _The Cats_." She explained, a small smirk crossing her face.

Gabriella knew that look, it came across her face whenever she was planning something.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "No." She said.

_She can't be talking about Troy! Can she? No, she can't be! I would have heard something if Troy was warming up for The Cats! After all People would have been buzzing! _Gabriella tried to convince herself, but with another glance at Mimi she knew her friend was talking about Troy.

"Can we skip the warm up?" Gabriella blurted, slightly pleading Mimi to say yes.

Mimi shook her head, "Of course not, Gabi! Now come on, we don't want to be late." Mimi pulled into a parking spot, opening the drivers door and exiting the car door.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Gabriella exclaimed, but she knew Mimi wouldn't buy it.

Mimi just laughed, "Come on, Gabi! I'm sure you want to hear him sing live!"

Gabriella frowned, "Do not!" She retorted, as though she were a kindergartner.

"Sure, whatever." Mimi said, still smiling before grabbing Gabriella's hand and pulling her towards the theater. Gabriella protesting all the while but at the same time not really protesting at all.

Because she truly _did_ want to hear Troy sing.

-LINE BREAK-

"Where is he?" Gabriella grumbled, glancing down at her watch. It was _7:45_, Troy was supposed to start his performance at _7:30. _That was fifteen minutes ago and it wasn't like Troy to be late to anything, especially not a performance.

"I have no clue." Mimi said, sounding annoyed.

"Maybe he's not coming!" Gabriella said, in a hopeful tone.

Mimi snorted, "If he doesn't warm-up for _The Cats _this concert will be for nothing! I hate _The Cats!_"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You'll survive." She teased, Mimi just grumbled something along the lines of: _I hate country music...not to mention cats in general. _

Gabriella rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to tease Mimi about something else when everyone gasped and all eyes turned towards the stage.

Gabriella looked up at the stage and her heart did jumping jacks against her will at the sight of Troy in all his glory standing on the stage, looking..._relieved?_

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! Will you guys forgive me?" Troy yelled out.

"No." Gabriella grumbled while everyone else (Mimi included) screamed: _YES!_

Troy grinned at the crowd's enthusiasm and Gabriella's heart quickened at the sight of his smile.

_Stop it! _She scolded herself.

"The first song I'll be singing for you is a song that I hold very dear to my heart. Do you want to hear it?" Troy called out.

"I suppose." Gabriella muttered, while everyone else of course screamed: _YES!_

Troy gave someone off stage a hand cue and music was blared out.

Gabriella's heart stopped completely, it was the music for the song: _Everyday. _A duet Kelsi had written for Troy and her to perform at The Lava Springs Country Club.

_Why is he singing this? Is he singing the entire song by himself? _

"_Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance. So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can_." Troy paused and Gabriella knew this was the time when she would start singing.

So she did.

Maybe it was a force of habit?

Or maybe she truly _did_ want to sing with him.

Whatever the case, she started singing.

She stepped into the aisle and began to sing, knowing she'd probably regret it later.

After all she wanted to warm-up for _The Cats. _

"_Make it last forever, and never give it back._" She sang out, trying her best to make her voice heard over all the cheering.

Troy visibly froze and Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

_Oh, Wild Cat..._

But of course he didn't miss a beat.

"_It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at_" His eyes were scanning the crowd, obviously searching for her.

Gabriella started walking slowly towards the stage just as she had all those years ago. Troy spotted her and together they began the next line.

"_Because this moment's really all we have_"

"_Everyday of our lives,_" Troy continued, making his way down the stage to meet Gabriella.

_This was the song that got us back together all those years ago...maybe...no! Stop it! He's getting married! Your only doing this to...help him. _Gabriella thought, cross with herself but she didn't stop signing. _  
_

"_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_" Gabriella glanced back at Mimi, her friend's eyes were wide but she was grinning.

"_Gonna run_" Troy sang.

"_While we're young and keep the faith_" They both sang, as they met each exactly halfway from the stage.

Troy was smiling and Gabriella met his gaze for a moment, before averting their gaze.

"_Everyday_"

"_From right now, __gonna use our voices and scream out loud_" Gabriella couldn't help it but tears filled her eyes.

"_Take my hand_"Gabriella said, offering her hand to Troy who intertwined their fingers which sent a chill up Gabriella's arm but also gave her a comforting sensation.

"_together we will celebrate,_" Troy sang, still holding onto Gabriella's hand as he led her back towards the stage.

"_celebrate_" Gabriella echoed.

"_Oh, everyday!_" They both chorused as they made their way onto the stage, Gabriella briefly gazed out at the crowd before turning her gaze back to Troy and singing the next lines.

"_They say that you should follow_"

"_and chase down what you dream,_"

"_but if you get lost and lose yourself_" Gabriella gazed straight at Troy as she sang these words.

"_what does is really mean?_"

"_No matter where we're going_,"

"_it starts from where we are_."

"_There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_"

"_and because of you, I've got the strength to start_"

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah_!"

Gabriella realized that she and Troy were on television at that moment and that just standing in once place and singing wouldn't really look to professional.

So she grabbed his hand and began to dance with the music, similar to how she had all those years ago. Troy seemed to understand and they soon began to move easily around the stage.

"_Everyday of our_ lives,"

"_wanna find you there, wanna hold on_ tight"

"_Gonna run __while we're young __and keep the faith._ Everyday"

"_from right now, __gonna use our voices and scream out_ loud"

"_Take my hand; __together we __will_ celebrate,"

"_Oh_,_ everyday_"

As Troy sang the next line Gabriella knew he really was apologizing, but she just couldn't accept it as much as she wanted to.

"_We're taking it back, we're doing it here together!_"

"_and stronger now than ever!_"

"_We're not gonna lose. 'Cause we get to choose. That's how it's gonna be!_"

"_Everyday of our lives_,"

"_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_."

"_Gonna run while we're young_"

"_And keep the faith Keep the faith!_"

They both cut the song off there. Because at that moment was when their friends such as Taylor and Chad joined in and it was to painful to think of the past.

The crowd of course went berserk.

Gabriella gazed out at the crowd, realizing for the first time during the song she'd been singing to millions of people. So she turned her gaze from the crowd and back to Troy who offered her a genuine smile.

"You realize your going to be all over the papers." He murmured, his blue eyes gazing into her brown.

Gabriella smiled, "Maybe it was worth it." She blurted, silently scolding herself for saying that.

Troy grinned, "Maybe." He murmured.

Gabriella's heart twisted, she wanted to be close to him but she just couldn't forget all that happened. She couldn't forget the pain. And besides he was engaged.

"Don't think this changes _anything_, Wild Cat. I still hate you." Gabriella reminded him, though her voice was wavering like she always did when she was lying.

Troy knew that when her voice wavered she was lying, and since it was wavering he knew she was lying causing him to grin, "Then why do you call me Wild Cat?" He countered.

Gabriella shrugged, "Old habits, die hard."

Troy laughed. "Whatever you say, Gabriella." He said with a small smirk.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but closed it suddenly.

_I can't be chatting like this with him! As though nothing happened! Everything happened and I can't just forgive him! He's my past, not my future. _

"I have to go." She said suddenly, racing off the stage and resisting the urge to look back. She rushed off the stage towards the back exit and was about to open the door when a pretty girl with blond hair and blue eyes who Gabriella immediately recognized as Troy's fiance, Gigi stopped her.

"Who are you?" She exclaimed, eyes blazing.

Gabriella offered Gigi a weak smile, "A friend. Now excuse me."

Gabriella tried to push past Gigi but the girl wouldn't budge. "What did you think you were doing?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Singing." She replied, adding. "I seriously have to go I-" Gabriella tried to push past Gigi once again but she didn't allow it.

"How did you know that song?" She questioned, sounding suspicious and slightly jealous. "Troy mentioned a song titled _Everyday _from his days in High School but he wouldn't tell me anything about it! And now you, _you_ somehow know the song and decided it would be okay to sing with my fiance!" Gigi looked confused and lost and that made Gabriella actually feel guilty, she guessed Gigi was a nice person who didn't mean to be mean but she was just confused.

"Look I said I'm a friend, I-" She broke off at the sound of footsteps, she and Gigi both turned.

Gabriella silently cursed at the sight of none other than Troy rushing towards her and Gigi. "Gabriella I need to talk to you!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella met his eyes and shook her head sadly, "There's nothing to say, Troy." She said, turning back towards the door when Troy grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Stop it, Gabriella. You know there's millions of things we need to say." He sounded just as Gigi had moments earlier: lost, confused and just..._sad_.

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm sorry, Troy but I have to go." She rushed out the door leaving a bewildered Troy and a completely confused Gigi behind her.

* * *

**So, to clear up some confusion I know in the summary it said Gabriella and Troy meet when Gabriella's signed onto Troy's case. And that's true, they didn't really 'meet' each other in this chapter, in fact they barely talked. But I felt like I needed to remind Troy that Gabriella was still living near him but she was just out of reach. I don't know how to explain it but I felt that Troy needed to well, _see_ Gabriella but not really _talk_ to her, not really _meet_ her again. If that makes sense.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was really fun to write! Troy and Gabriella won't be officially 'meeting' each other for quite a few more chapters but fun plot twists will occur!**

**~Please review! After all I gave you a long chapter! And my bird died! Pity me!...actually don't, but I'd appreciate the review nevertheless!**


	6. Life Is About Forgiving (Gabriella)

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, ect! Even if you write a simple :) it makes my day to know you liked the chapter enough to point that out, even if you don't leave a huge detailed review. **

**This is random but I really like the musical WICKED, I saw it last year when it toured in my state and I might go see it in New York this year! I'm super excited! I love musicals! **

**I know, that was random.**

**So without further ado, I present the chapter!...But first a word from our disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any ****_recognizable_**** songs in this story.**

**Oh and this isn't the best chapter! Its just a filler chapter! Sorry if its sort of lame.**

* * *

**-Gabriella-**

**"Another one?" Gabriella questioned **when Mimi burst into her house with yet _another _magazine with a blurry picture of Gabriella plastered on the front cover and the headline:

_WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS GIRL WHO WAS SEEN SINGING WITH MEGA POP SENSATION TROY BOLTON DURING HIS WARM-UP FOR THE CATS? HOW DO THEY KNOW EACH OTHER? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY: WHAT DOES GIGI THINK? _

"This is garbage!" Mimi exclaimed, tossing the magazine into the waist bucket before plopping down on Gabriella's couch.

"I don't see why everyone thinks its such a big deal! All I did was sing with him." Gabriella agreed, sitting down on a leather chair across from Mimi.

Mimi turned to face her friend, "Gabriella it _is_ a big deal! No one knows who you are and suddenly Troy's waltzing around the stage with you-"

"We were _not_ waltzing!" Gabriella interrupted.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Whatever. People just want to know who you are, and how you know Troy. It may not seem like a big deal to you because you knew Troy as a regular guy. But to everyone else its a _huge_ deal. After all what would you think if you went to a _Cats _concert and some girl started singing with them from the audience?" Mimi questioned and before Gabriella could reply she continued. "You'd think it was bizarre, you'd want to know who the person was and why they were singing with _The Cats. _Its the same deal for your singing with Troy." Mimi explained.

Gabriella sighed, "I guess...I just wish I didn't see my face plastered to magazines everywhere I went and talk show hosts would stop asking Troy millions of questions about me. I wish...I wish, I wish it would all just go back to normal!" Gabriella exclaimed, once again regretting singing with Troy.

"Gabriella believe me it'll die down. Things like this always-" Mimi was cut off by the sound of Gabriella's cellphone ringing. Gabriella reached into her purse, pulling out her iphone, sliding the small green phone icon to the side before holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Gabi! Why haven't you been calling?" Demanded a woman's voice.

Gabriella sighed, "Sorry, mom. I've been busy."

"Work?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Yeah..." Gabriella trailed off.

"Gabriella...Taylor showed me the video of you and Troy singing! Honey I can't believe you two are back together!" Mrs. Montez exclaimed.

"Mom. We _aren't_ back together." Gabriella said with an inward groan.

"Oh." Mrs. Montez said sounding surprised, Gabriella was about to respond when her mother continued. "But why not? He's such a sweet boy! And famous to!...not that, that matters but I mean you and Troy were _so _cute! And he was just the most polite boy and-"

"Mom!" Gabriella interrupted, "People change. Fame can get to your head."

"Well he didn't seem at all different during the concert, I was like I was watching you two perform at Lava Springs all over again. And he couldn't make it more obvious he loves you, Gabi! Did you look into his eyes at all?"

Gabriella sighed, "Mother. He's _married_." She said in a warning tone.

"_Engaged._" Mrs. Montez corrected.

Gabriella groaned, "_Mom_."

"Alright! Alright! Sorry! You just were so cute together and-"

"_Mom_."

"_OK_! Sorry, I'll be going now!" Mrs. Montez said, a slight catch of amusement in her tone.

"Love you mom." Gabriella murmured.

"Love you to, Gabi." Mrs. Montez returned before hanging up.

Gabriella set her cellphone down, turning back to face Mimi. "Everyone thinks this means were back together! Taylor's already texted me a _billion_ times! Not to mention Sharpay and Martha and Kelsi and just _everyone_!" She groaned.

Mimi smirked, "Well Gabriella, it did seem that way."

"Not helping!" Gabriella grumbled, "It was a stupid idea! I should have just let him sing by himself...I mean seriously! Why did I have to help him? Now I've got him stuck in my head when I'd almost manged to get him out of my head! He and his stupid voice and blue eyes and just UGH!" She muttered half to herself.

Mimi grinned, "You are _so_ not over him!" She exclaimed with a twinkle in her eye.

Gabriella chucked the nearest item she could grab (a potato), at her friend. "Still not helping!" She complained.

Mimi just laughed, setting down the potato and looking up at Gabriella with a slightly serious expression. "Why don't you just call him?" She questioned.

Gabriella sighed, taking her phone out and scrolling through her contacts.

Troy hadn't changed his number like she had after they broke up, she could still call him and talk to him..._No! I can't! Stop thinking about him! Focus on the present!_ Gabriella scolded herself silently, before shaking her head. "No, I can't call him." She said, setting her phone back down.

Mimi's eyes widened, "I was kidding! I didn't think!...OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE TROY BOLTON'S _NUMBER_?!" Mimi exploded, reaching for Gabriella's phone.

Gabriella grabbed her phone, stuffing it into her purse before Mimi could take it. "No touch." She said as though Mimi were a dog.

Mimi just shook her head, "She has Troy Bolton's number and won't call him...crazy, that's crazy." She muttered to herself.

Gabriella shook her head at her friends antics, sometimes she acted like an eight year old girl and not the twenty six year old woman she was.

"If I called him that would screw everything up!" Gabriella explained.

Mimi frowned, "How? You to could get back together and-"

Gabriella shook her head, cutting her friend off. "No. Mimi, you don't understand I've been trying to get him out of my head for _four years_. I've been trying to move on with my life for _four years_. I've been trying to forget for _four years_. And I almost had and now I sang with him and he's engaged and just _UGH!_"

Mimi sighed, "What'd he do, Gabi. It couldn't have been _that_ bad. You can't just go through life ignoring him, life's all about forgiving."

Gabriella snorted, "Since when did you become so wise?" She teased though she really was talking Mimi's words to heart.

Mimi shrugged, "Got it off the internet." She explained, causing Gabriella to grin. "But I'm serious, you can't hold a grudge forever."

It was true, she couldn't go through life ignoring Troy as much as she wanted to.

* * *

**Yeah, its short I know. But remember its just a filler chapter! I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!**

**~Review!**


	7. Plagiarism? (Troy)

**Hey, guys! I guess I've sort of resorted to that being my greeting on every chapter...**

**Anyway! Thanks for the reviews and support it really is amazing how many reviews I've gotten for this story considering the fact High School Musical isn't to popular on Fanfiction.**

**I don't have anything I really want to tell you guys so I'm going to get straight to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any _recognizable _songs. **

* * *

**-Troy-**

**Troy stared down at the number**, he still couldn't believe that Chad had actually given it to him. He'd asked Taylor for Gabriella's number countless times and Taylor had always responded with _No_. It hadn't even occurred to Troy that he could ask Chad.

He was planning on texting Taylor asking once again for Gabriella's number but accidentally clicked Chad's name on his contacts and sent the message to him.

Chad had texted back: _Sure _and then given Troy Gabriella's number.

It was as simple as that.

"If I knew Chad would give me her number I would have been able to call her _years _ago!" Troy muttered aloud, scolding himself for not thinking to ask Chad earlier.

"Who's number?" Gigi question, suddenly jerking her head from Troy's shoulder and looking at him sharply, her sky blue eyes glittered with confusion, love and slight anger.

Troy opened his mouth to respond but Gigi rushed on. "Its _her_, isn't it? That girl you sang with."

Troy sighed, "She's just a friend, Gigi. You can stop worrying, for Gods sake I proposed to you!" Troy exclaimed suddenly angry with how Gigi was acting.

Ever since the concert last week she'd been edgy, and angry, as though she were jealous of Gabriella. Troy was sick of her attitude and wished she'd just leave him alone but since the concert she'd been by his side constantly as though she were worried if she let Troy out of her sight he'd skip off with some other girl.

Troy honestly wished he could because if Gigi was going to act that protective and edgy every time he talked to a girl he was going to freak.

_Just break up with her. _A voice in his head urged Troy, _After all its not like you love her anyway, and besides the longer you wait the more pain it will cause her. _

Troy had to admit that was true, but he couldn't just dump Gigi. It wasn't because he had a reputation to uphold, (though that was half of it), the other half was that he didn't want to hurt her because when she wasn't edgy, and angry she was sweet, and caring.

"Then how'd she know about that song?" Gigi retorted, causing Troy to be shocked from his thoughts. He rubbed his temples for a moment, inwardly sighing before turning to face Gigi.

"She's just a friend! How much of that sentence do you not understand?! If your going to act this way every time I sing with a girl then..." Troy was about to suggest they break up but Gigi cut him off.

"Troy, I'm sorry, I truly am." Gigi whispered, Troy could see the tears threatening to spill over and guilt flooded through him.

He reluctantly pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry for over reacting I just want to be able to sing and talk with girls and not be accused of dating them." Troy explained, though he was half lying considering the fact he still loved Gabriella.

Gigi laughed softly, "I'm sorry...I guess I was a bit jealous."

"A bit?" Troy teased.

Gigi punched Troy lightly in the shoulder, "Don't push it." She joked, causing Troy to smile kissing Gigi's cheek before picking up his notepad and pen.

Gigi rested her head back on Troy's shoulder, sighing softly as she watched his pen move furiously across the paper, creating the lyrics for his newest single. "How's the song coming?" Gigi asked, after a few moments, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence.

Troy smiled, "Great, actually...I'm nearly finished." He explained while working on writing the bridge of the song.

"Can you sing it to me?" Gigi asked, turning to face Troy.

Troy honestly didn't want to sing it but since he had just yelled at his fiance he knew he probably _had_ to sing her the song to make up for it.

"Sure." He responded, forcing a smile, before clearing his throat and straightening his posture, causing Gigi to burst out laughing. "What?!" Troy demanded.

Gigi grinned, "Nothing..." she replied, Troy raised his eyebrows, causing Gigi to grin even more. "Its just, you don't have to be so professional." She murmured, amusement fresh in her tone.

Troy sighed before looking back down at his notebook, reading over the lyrics in his head.

The song was based entirely off Gabriella like most of his songs were, but the only problem was that in the song it was obvious to tell he was singing about Gabriella, since he was singing about a girl with black hair and brown eyes who sang. He was sure Gigi would make the connection and blow up about the entire thing again.

"Well?" Gigi questioned, adding with concern. "You okay? You seem a little pale, are you sick?"

Troy shook his head to clear his mind, "I'm fine." He replied, Gigi gave him a questioning look. "Really, I am but..." he trailed off.

"What." Gigi asked, though it was more of a demand.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Umm...can I just sing you the chorus because the rest of the song isn't...uhh good." Troy lied.

Gigi raised an eyebrow questioning but nodded nevertheless. "Sure."

Troy offered her a small smile before beginning to sing. "_Your voice is my melody, stuck in my head for eternity. I wish you were on my side, I wish you'd accept my apology. Because, all I want! All I want! All I want! Is you...all I want is you...your all I need day and night, all I'll ever need. So why won't you accept my apology?_"

Troy finished the chorus, clutching his notebook in his hands for a few moments before looking up at Gigi. "Do you like it?" He asked.

Gigi was wearing an excellent poker face as she stared back at Troy. Her blue eyes were glittering but with so many emotions Troy couldn't tell what they were, which was unusual considering Gigi's emotions were pretty easy to figure out.

"Yeah, but..." Gigi trailed off, still poker faced.

"What?" Troy questioned.

Gigi sighed, "I just felt like I'd heard a song like that before." She murmured, averting her gaze from Troy's and staring out the window.

Troy frowned, "How? Its an original, I've been working on this song for months!" He promised.

Gigi met his gaze again, blue eyes on blue. "I believe you, its just...something about the song, not necessarily the lyrics but the melody..." she whispered half to herself.

Troy got up from the couch, his gaze still fixed on Gigi. "Well...I'm going to go and record the song with Phil. I told 92.7 I'd have a new song recorded for them by tonight, they want to air it during their special." Troy explained.

Gigi shook her head, "Troy don't record that song." She said, getting up from the couch.

Troy's brow furrowed, "Why? Its _my_ song."

Gigi bit her lip, "I can't explain it but I swear I've heard that melody before."

Troy shook his head, "Not possible I've been working on this song for months! I planned to have it as one of the songs on _Stargazing _but I couldn't come up with a good chorus, you probably just heard me humming the melody or something."

Gigi nodded, "Your right. I probably did..." She murmured, Troy gave her a concerned look.

"Are you sure your alright?" He asked.

Gigi smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Go record your song!" She said with her usual excitement, pushing Troy out the door.

Troy just shook his head at her antics, smiling to himself as he exited the living room and made his way towards the recording booth he had in his basement.

Though his mood was restored he couldn't help but feel like Gigi was right, maybe she had heard the melody of his new song before.

But he shook off the feeling as he entered the recording booth and saw Phil was all ready to start recording.

-LINE BREAK-

_Ring..._

"Come on." Troy begged.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"Pick up!" Troy urged.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"Please!" Troy murmured, crossing his fingers.

_Ring..._

"_Hi you have reached Gabriella Montez, sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now, please leave a message and I'll call you back._"

Troy cursed under his breath, tossing his phone onto his bed not bothering to leave a message. He'd been trying to reach Gabriella for two days and every time it went to voice mail.

"Still ignoring you isn't she?" Someone said from behind Troy, causing him to spin around.

His best friend Chad Danforth was standing behind him, a grin on his face. "Hey, Hoops!" He greeted, using the same nickname he'd used for Troy since they were kids.

"Chad!" Troy exclaimed, giving his friend a 'man-hug.' "What are you doing here?"

Chad smiled, "Taylor took Carly to Disney Land for some mother daughter camp thingy." He explained.

Troy grinned, "The mother daughter thing was probably just an excuse so that you wouldn't tag along." Troy joked.

"Haha, very funny." Chad replied without humor, but he was grinning nevertheless. Before Troy could respond he pointed at the basketball in his hand. "Want to go shoot a few? After all you need to get up to date on basketball since you decided to be a singer." Chad teased.

Troy rolled his eyes, "I'd love to Chad but I...uhh sort of promised Gigi I'd take her out to dinner." He explained, starting to regret setting up a date that night.

"Still with her, are you?" Chad said.

Troy nodded glumly, "I've tried to break up with her but-"

"Your to nice. Face it Troy, your to nice." Chad finished with a slight smirk.

Troy ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not _that_ nice. Its just that Gigi-"

As though on cue Gigi burst into the room, a laptop in her left hand, a mug of hot chocolate in her right. "I found it!" She exclaimed racing over to Troy's desk and setting the laptop down.

Troy exchanged a glance with Chad before crossing the room over to his desk and peering down at the screen.

A Youtube video titled: _My Original Song _was pulled up. Troy frowned, "Uhh, Gigi, what is this?" He questioned.

Gigi clicked on the video, "Just listen." She said.

Troy glanced once more at Chad but stared down at the screen as the dude in the video began to play his song.

For the first few seconds of the video Troy was confused at why Gigi was showing the video to him when the melody began and Troy froze.

The melody in the dudes song sounded _exactly _like the melody in the song Troy had finished and recorded with 92.7 only five days earlier.

"That's my melody!" Troy exclaimed, anger flooding through him. "He copied my melody! I'd been working on that song for months!"

Gigi bit her lip, "I knew I'd heard the melody before. That's why I didn't want you to record it. You realize the guy could sue you for cheating off him." She explained.

"I DIDN'T FUCKING CHEAT OFF ANYBODY! THAT DUDE-WHO EVER HE IS STOLE MY MELODY!" Troy exploded.

"Only one way to find out." Chad responded, his tone calm but Troy could sense the slight anger in his words. "Gigi, scroll down, lets see when this was uploaded."

Gigi scrolled the page down and Troy's eyes bugged, the video had been posted over a month ago. "But that...I'd been...he stole..." Troy muttered disbelief mixing with his anger.

"I'm sorry." Gigi murmured as though it were somehow her fault. "I should have warned you."

Troy shook his head, "You did-at least you _tried_..." He trailed off before continuing. "I just can't believe it, I'd never copy someone's melody...I, I...I've been working on that song and melody for _months_."

Chad cracked his knuckles, "I believe you, Hoops. But the problem is...do you have any proof?"

"Well, I'm sure you guys heard me singing the song before, right?" Troy said, turning his gaze on Gigi and Chad.

Both Chad and Gigi shook their heads, "Sorry, man. I've never heard that melody in my life."

"Did I even sing it to _anyone_?" Troy questioned.

Gigi shrugged, "No idea but...well you don't tend to just sing your songs so the answer to that question would probably be _no_..." She trailed off.

Troy turned to face Gigi, "But its not like this guys going to sue us or anything, right? Its not like-" Troy was cut off by his bedroom door being thrown open, (again).

Phil stormed into the room, holding official looking papers. "We've been sued."

* * *

**Suspense! Haha!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! It was a long one so a review would be appreciated! Even a small :) or good chapter! The review doesn't have to be big.**

**I don't have much else to say!  
**

**~Until the next time...**


	8. Missed Calls (Gabriella)

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I know you all have been waiting for this chapter since the beginning of the story so I won't delay you any further, (well besides the disclaimer).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any _recognizable _songs. **

* * *

**-Gabriella-**

**Gabriella stared down at her phone, **she had currently fifty six missed calls, 99.99% of them from Troy. He called her constantly, but Gabriella refused to answer the calls.

She'd just been starting to push him from her mind, (at least as much as she could) when suddenly one day her phone rang and she looked down at her Caller ID and saw it was _him_ calling.

At first she was going to answer it but she sort of just stared at it in shock and before she knew it, it was on voice mail.

Turns out Chad had given Troy her number, (Taylor hadn't been to happy about that) which angered Gabriella since she was trying so hard to try and forget Troy, and with him calling her left and right it was completely impossible to forget about him.

On top of all that Mimi's (or rather the Internets) statement about life being about forgiving had been stuck in her head and every moment she wasn't thinking of Troy she was thinking of Mimi's statement, which of course led her to thinking about Troy.

Long story short, she was a complete and total wreck, all because of a boy.

-LINE BREAK-

"I'm telling you, I couldn't do anything about it! I'm sorry you lost the case, I did the best I could...but in my defense your story didn't seem to add up, it seemed well...scattered!" Gabriella murmured in a calm tone though in reality she felt like screaming.

"I'm telling you its true!" The man on the other end of the phone exclaimed.

Gabriella sighed, "Steve." She started.

"Oh, don't you Steve me!" The man snorted, causing Gabriella to frown.

"That's your _name_." She replied.

"Beside the point! I can't believe I hired you! I mean who hires a lawyer who doesn't even believe their story?" Steve muttered.

Gabriella smirked, deciding to answer Steve's question even though he'd technically been talking to himself. "_You_."

Steve muttered something Gabriella couldn't catch before suddenly raising his voice, "GOODBYE! And let me tell you I will _never_ be hiring you and that Meme girl!"

Gabriella closed her eyes, waiting a three count before responding. "_Mimi_, Steve her name is Mimi and as far as I'm concerned I'm glad you won't be hiring me. I'd rather die than work with a person like you!"

"Well I-" Steve started but Gabriella slammed the phone down onto its stand, ending the call.

For a few moments she just stared at the phone, while the dial tone rang throughout the room. Gabriella inwardly scolded herself for acting so irrational.

"That was harsh." Mimi commented causing Gabriella to spin around.

Mimi was standing beside the door, her green eyes bright with amusement yet also surprise, her auburn hair was in a single side braid. "Normally I'm the one telling off the clients and your the one scolding me for acting so _irrational._" Mimi added with a slight smirk.

Gabriella sighed, placing the phone properly on its stand, ending the dial tone's constant ringing before facing Mimi. "Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me..." she trailed off.

"I do." Mimi replied with a smirk, "Troy." She added simply, setting her work bag down on the large desk before sitting on a chair across from Gabriella.

Gabriella dug her iphone from her purse, before handing it to Mimi. "Check the missed calls." She explained when Mimi gave her a confused look.

"Okay...?" Mimi said, her tone rick with confusion.

Gabriella just smirked as Mimi pulled down the 'window' displaying the missed calls and her eyes bugged. "WHOA! He's called you _sixty _times?!" She exclaimed, adding. "He's desperate."

Gabriella smirked, "Well when I woke up it was only fifty six missed calls, so yes I'd say he's desperate."

Mimi laughed, "So, its because of Troy your snapping at Steve?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No. Steve's just a genuine idiot! I mean seriously who would _ever_ believe he was at a, so called: _cat expo _when his brother was murdered, in Steve's house. I mean seriously?"

Mimi chuckled, "I'd believe it...after all Steve's a bit well _funny_ in the head."

"That's drugs for you." Gabriella commented, adding. "We should get to work though. Just because we've got Steve off our case, doesn't mean were free of Tyler Knickerson, Miranda Colt, Gemma Christine and Dave Lapbert."

Mimi groaned, "I hate work." She complained.

Gabriella grinned, "Then why are you a lawyer?" She teased.

Mimi shrugged, "I'm good at arguing."

Gabriella just shook her head at her friends antics.

-LINE BREAK-

"If I have to write out one more speech defending Tyler, I'm going to _die_!" Mimi complained, "All the evidence is here, he got into a car accident, killing a family of five while he was drunk driving! I can't believe we have to _defend_ him."

Gabriella just smiled, handing Mimi a document. "I'm afraid instead you'll be defending Dave, he's been accused of murdering his mother."

Mimi groaned, "Great." She muttered sarcastically.

"No, she won't be." A voice replied causing both Gabriella and Mimi to spin around, they're boss, Grace Nicks was standing behind them, her black hair pulled back, her blue eyes shinning.

"Umm, why won't I be defending Dave?...Do I have to defend someone else? Possibly that crazy man named Byron?" Mimi questioned.

Grace smiled, "Nope. A special request has been sent in for you to." She explained.

Gabriella frowned, "By whom?"

"Well, they didn't exactly ask for you two...just for our best lawyers." Grace said with a slight smirk, adding. "This is a big case, they want lawyers that have plenty of time to work on their case."

Gabriella sighed, "Grace. That can't be us we have to defend Tyler, Miranda, Gemma _and_ Dave!"

Grace shook her head, "Not anymore. I've given those cases to Ruppert and Grayston." She said with a small smirk, "I'm sure they'll be delighted."

Mimi chuckled, before becoming serious. "So, whats the case? And why does it require the two best lawyers with _only_ this case?" She questioned.

Grace bit her lip, "I'm afraid I can't tell you their names...I'm sure you'll know who they are though." She replied, before walking from the room, leaving Gabriella and Mimi behind them.

"I wonder what the case it." Gabriella commented, after a few moments of silence.

Mimi grinned, "Who cares? Its our only case! This is great!"

"How did you ever become a lawyer? Not to mention the best in Los Angeles." Gabriella joked, rolling her eyes at Mimi's behavior.

Mimi grinned, "Like I said I'm good at arguing."

Gabriella opened her mouth to retort but at that moment they're was a loud knock at the door.

"That must be them now." Gabriella said, crossing the door and opening it.

Her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth, her brown eyes locked with a familiar set of electric blue eyes.

"You!" Gigi snarled.

"TROY BOLTON!?" Mimi exploded.

"Gabriella." Troy breathed.

"Wild Cat." Gabriella whispered.

* * *

**Daaaaaaaaaa Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**~Review!**


	9. Face To Face (Troy)

**First off I'd just like to say: _THANK YOU! _This story recently reached over 100 reviews with only eight chapters! Which is crazy considering how HSM isn't that popular on Fanfiction. It also has 5,000 views which is crazy since it only has eight chapters.**

**So, _THANK YOU_ guys so, _so_ much!**

**But I know your all here for the chapter, so I won't keep you waiting! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any recognizable songs in this story.**

* * *

**-Troy-**

**Troy stared at Gabriella, **he didn't know what to say, or what to do, he was completely frozen in shock and utter amazement that she was standing right in front of him.

"Gabriella." He finally managed.

"Wild Cat." Gabriella whispered, her voice cracking.

Troy met her brown eyes and was surprised at the amount of emotion pooling inside them.

Normally Gabriella's eyes always gave away her emotion, but this time her eyes were mixed with so many emotions Troy couldn't even guess what she was feeling at that moment.

Troy was unsure how long they stayed put, staring at each other.

_A few seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? _

But finally Gigi coughed, causing Troy to break eye contact with Gabriella and turn towards his fiance. "What?" He murmured, glancing at Gabriella out of the corner of his eye.

Gigi snorted, "Troy, you've been staring at that _girl_-"

"_Gabriella_." Gabriella interrupted, "My name's Gabriella."

"Right, _Gabriella_." Gigi said, her tone sour. "Anyways, you've been staring at _Gabriella _for the past ten minutes."

"Jealous?" Troy asked with a slight smirk.

Gigi's eyes blazed, "Of course I am! I don't know a thing about this _girl_." Gigi exclaimed, and with a glance at Gabriella quickly added. "Sorry, _Gabriella_." Though she didn't sound one bit "sorry."

Troy ignored Gigi, turning to face Gabriella. "We need to talk." He demanded, clearly stating he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Gabriella didn't seem to care, "_No_." She replied, making her way past Troy and towards the desk near the back of the room.

Troy watched her as she flipped through a notebook, a look of sudden serious etched on her face, but also a look of confusion and sadness.

Troy sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets and walking over to the desk.

Gabriella didn't even look up, causing Troy's heart to twist.

"Listen, Gabriella-" He started but Gabriella cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it, Troy." She stated, adding, "I'm your lawyer, nothing more. "

"I agree with, Gabriella." Gigi put in, grabbing Troy's hand.

Troy pulled away, turning and facing Gigi. "Just because I want to _talk _to Gabriella doesn't mean you have to get all jealous. Were just friends!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella coughed, "_Friends_?" She questioned.

Troy sighed, "_Were_, friends." He corrected.

"_Were friends_?" Gabriella pressed.

Troy inwardly cursed, he knew he'd have to tell Gigi that Gabriella and him had dated for nearly_ seven years_ but he didn't want to tell her when Gabriella was around.

"What's she talking about?!" Gigi demanded, jolting Troy from his silent debate on whether he should tell Gigi the truth or not.

_Its now or never._

Troy took a deep breath, "_Were_, _boyfriend _and _girlfriend_." He corrected, stealing a glance at Gabriella, she had a smug expression on her face but was obviously trying to hide it.

The other girl in the room, who Troy guessed was Gabriella's work partner was wearing an excellent poker face but her eyes gave away her emotions, they were twinkling with mischief and amusement.

"_WHAT_?!" Gigi exploded, but instead of turning on Troy she turned towards Gabriella. "He was with _you_?!"

Gabriella looked up, an innocent expression on her face. "I'll take that as a compliment." She said swiftly, causing Troy to crack a smile but it instantly vanished when Gigi turned towards him.

"How long?" She demanded.

"Well...you know..." Troy trailed off.

"Seven years." She answered helpfully, (note the sarcasm).

Gigi's blue eyes widened and she stared at Troy her expression shocked and pained, she was blinking back tears and that didn't make Troy feel any better.

Suddenly a flare of anger flooded Troy but it wasn't aimed at Gigi, he was mad at Gabriella. He met Gabriella's gaze. "Your not helping, you know."

Gabriella met his gaze her brown eyes cold, "Oh, I know. But in my defense its not like you were to helpful last time." She returned, referring to the day they broke up.

Troy closed his eyes for a three count, "Gabriella. Look. I'm sorry, I truly am, why can't you just accept that and move on?"

Gabriella's face twisted into a uncontrollable look of rage. "Troy Bolton." Her voice was deadly calm, a mere whisper. "You caused me so much _pain_, so much _anger_, so much..._hurt_. I can't just forget that, I'll _never_ forget that."

Troy's heart twisted and he felt as though someone had just knocked the wind out of him. "Gabriella. If you'd just let me explain what happened, you would have understood." He promised.

Gabriella snorted, "No need. I have eyes." She said coldly, turning back to the papers on her desk.

"Uhh...hello? Were still here." The girl with auburn hair and green eyes mumbled.

Gabriella slightly smiled at the girls comment, "Sorry, Mimi." She apologized, before facing Gigi. "Sorry, Gigi."

Gigi just nodded though she didn't look like she accepted Gabriella's apology at all.

Mimi seemed to sense the tension, so she grabbed her laptop from the desk and made her way over to the small sitting area, consisting of two leather chairs and a leather couch. "Were her to be your _lawyers_, so lets get to work."

Troy mentally gave himself a _face-palm_, he'd completely forgotten about the case, the whole reason he and Gigi were there in the first place.

"Uhh, yeah...right." He muttered, crossing the room and sitting down on the couch. Gigi sat beside him but she kept a few inches between them.

"Actually, can we reschedule?" Gabriella blurted suddenly, and all eyes turned towards her. "I'm sorry but I'm not completely compared for a new case, I haven't gotten all the papers and..._such_. Grace only just alerted us you were coming. I realize this is a major case, maybe we could meet back here tomorrow?" She offered.

"Actually-" Troy started, about to object but Gigi cut him off.

"We understand completely, don't we Troy?" She asked, glaring at her fiance.

Troy's eye brows furrowed. "Uhh, yeah?" He agreed though it came out more like a question than an agreement.

"Great!" Gabriella said, smiling though Troy could tell it was fake. "Does three work?"

Gigi smiled, though Troy could tell her smile was also fake. "Yeah, three's great. See you then!"

She got up from the couch, grabbing Troy's hand and pulling him towards the door. Gabriella and Mimi followed them to the door.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." Gabriella added.

"No problem." Gigi said and before Troy could respond she took his hand and began quickly walking down the hallway.

"Remember three o'clock!" Mimi shouted after them.

"Again, I'm sorry!" Gabriella added but Troy had the sickening suspicion she wasn't sorry at all.

* * *

**How was that? **

**Sorry if Gabriella was a bit OOC, but I felt she'd get a bit angry at Troy especially if Gigi was there.**

**You probably are all yelling at me for messing up _Troyella_, all I have to say is: HAHA! **

**Anyway, please review!  
**

**~Bye!**


	10. Party Plans (Gabriella and Troy)

**Thanks for the reviews! I know I say that every chapter but I'm seriously very, _very _thankful for each reviews! It was really amusing to read the ones from last chapter because everyone was like: OMG! **

_**This chapter is going to be a two pov chapter. The beginning is going to be Gabriella and then its going to switch to Troy later on and then back to Gabriella.**_

_**It is a filler chapter so keep that in mind, not that much going on...actually there's a lot going on, but you know what I mean. **_

_**Since its a filler chapter I thought I should try out both povs on this chapter. I normally don't write two povs in one chapter, and I'm not sure I'm going to do this again but if you guys like it then of course I'll write more chapters with both povs!**_

**With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any _recognizable _songs in this story.**

* * *

**-Gabriella/Troy-**

**Gabriella shut the door, **breathing a huge sigh of relief.

"WHY?!" Mimi exploded, throwing her hands up into the air for dramatic effect.

Gabriella frowned, facing her friend. "Why, what?"

"You know what I mean." Mimi said, crossing her arms. Gabriella shook her head causing Mimi to rub her temples before replying. "Why did you blow of _Troy Bolton _like that?! I mean seriously, I was obvious he wanted you two to get back together, or at least to be _friends!_"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friends antics, "Maybe its because he broke my heart." She stated, crossing the room back towards the leather couch and plopping down onto it.

Mimi snorted, "Gabriella he broke your heart seven _years _ago! And now he's here to mend it! To patch it all up."

"Its going to take a lot more than just, _patching up._" Gabriella said, yet again rolling her eyes.

Mimi shook her head, "I will _never _understand you." She muttered, adding. "Troy Bolton, _the _Troy Bolton wants to be your friend_-or more_, and you push him away!"

Gabriella stood up, "To me he's not _the _Troy Bolton. He's the same guy he was in High School."

"Then he's the same guy you _loved._" Mimi pressed, her green eyes twinkling with mischief and also excitement.

Gabriella sighed, "If you like him so much why didn't you freak out?" She challenged, though she was genuinely confused at why Mimi didn't freak out since she was a _huge _fan of Troy's.

"Oh, I _was_ freaking out!" Mimi exclaimed, "I was freaking out on the inside! You don't know how bad I wanted to just _scream..._" A look of pure bliss crossed Mimi's face and she seemed to be having-or at least pretending to be having one of those "flash back moments" that are in the movies.

"_I don't know where to go, what's the right team, I want my own thing, so bad I'm gonna scream..._" Gabriella found herself murmuring a line to the song titled _Scream _that Kelsi had written for Troy while she was at Stanford's early orientation.

"What?" Mimi asked, looking up.

"Nothing!" Gabriella exclaimed a bit to quickly, causing Mimi to raise an eyebrow.

"Right." Mimi said, "I _totally_ and _completely_ believe you." She said sarcastically.

"Just a song." Gabriella mumbled.

"Another _Troy song_?" Mimi pressed.

"Maybe," Gabriella replied, adding. "Now come on we have work to do. We have to get everything ready for when Troy and Gigi come by tomorrow."

"You are _so_ trying to change the subject." Mimi commented, but nevertheless joined Gabriella as she began to search for the necessary starting papers.

-LINE BREAK-

**Troy was scared of his girlfriend. **He was completely and utterly scared of Gigi Thomas. Which was strange, considering normally people don't get afraid, or even intimidated by their girlfriend, and especially not by their fiancé.

But Gigi was seriously, scary when she was angry.

She didn't blow up and scream at Troy, like he had expected her to do, but instead she wore a complete poker face, making her emotions impossible to read and stayed completely silent. She didn't talk to Troy one bit on the ride back to Troy's apartment where she was staying due to the construction going on at her penthouse.

Upon arriving at Troy's penthouse Gigi walked quickly ahead of Troy, entering the house first and slamming the door. It was pretty chilly out, since it was November, the temperature being sixty-three, compared to the regular eighty-ninety range. Troy was dressed in a light jacket making the temperature feel even colder, and the wind didn't help matters.

So, naturally he was anxious to get inside, though at the same time was afraid that when he entered Gigi would blow up and start screaming at Troy. About not telling her he dated Gabriella for seven _years_ and whatnot.

"Here, goes nothing." Troy muttered, under his breath, taking a deep breath before approaching the door and twisting the doorknob.

It didn't budge.

Gigi had locked the door, locking Troy out of _his _house. "GIGI!" Troy yelled, loud enough that she'd hear him but he wouldn't call attention to himself, so that no one would call the police of anything. "Gigi! Open up!" He repeated, pounding a bit louder on the door.

Still no response.

Troy cursed under his breath, he knew Gigi wasn't going to open up. As nice as she was, when someone upset her she'd tune everyone out. She wouldn't talk, and would avoid everyone, shutting herself in her room.

Troy stared up at his house, he'd bought it a little over two years ago when it was clear he was going to be big, fame wise.

For the first two years of his singing career Troy had lived in a large penthouse in Berkeley, along with his parents, who he'd convinced to move in with him. But after two years of living with his parents Troy knew he had to live alone, and he also had to live near Hollywood since there were many of great recording studios in Hollywood.

So, he bought a penthouse in Hollywood, giving his penthouse in Berkeley to his parents. He'd lived in the penthouse in Hollywood for two years, alone and he missed having his parents hassling him, he never had much company. Of course, Gigi hung out at his place, along with his band members, Jake and Brain, and of course, Phil.

But it still got lonely and so he'd visit his parents in Berkeley as often as he could, but he'd been so busy he hadn't talked to them in at least a month.

Troy grinned as an idea popped into his head, he grabbed his iphone from his pocket, pulled up the key board and punched in his parents number.

_Ring..._

_Ring.._

"Hello?" Lucille Bolton's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Mom, hey!" Troy greeted, enthusiastically.

"Oh, hey honey. Its good to hear from you, its been awhile." Lucille commented.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Troy apologized,

"Don't be. We understand, you've been quite the busy boy! I'm ever so proud of you." Lucille praised.

"Thanks mom, I've had an idea." Troy began.

"And why does this idea concern me?" Lucille asked, her voice light and almost teasing.

"Well, I haven't seen you and dad in awhile and I was wondering...what do you think about hosting a party?" Troy offered.

Lucille laughed, "Now how big would this party be?" She questioned, "And why must we have a party? Why can't you just come over?"

"I just thought...well you haven't hosted a party in years and I'd love to get our family together." Troy explained,

"So you want to have a party with _just_ our family?" Lucille asked, sounding surprised.

"Well...no. I was thinking I could also invite a couple of friends?" Troy explained.

Lucille chuckled, "How many is just a few?"

"Well, I was thinking Phil, and his wife, Maddie. Jake, Brain and their girlfriends Emily and Sarah. Gigi and umm...my lawyers." Troy said, adding. "So only nine."

"Alright, just one question: why would you want to invite your lawyers? I mean I know you've been sued for plagiarism, but do you think your lawyers would find any proof at our house?" Lucille asked.

Troy couldn't help but grin, "You'll be glad I invited them." He promised.

"Whatever you say." Lucille said, sounding confused.

Troy laughed, "How does Friday work?" He asked.

"Friday!? But that's only four days away, doesn't that seem to soon?" Lucille asked.

"No, not really. Besides, its not going to be that fancy of a party." Troy explained,

Lucille sighed. "I suppose. Alright, Friday it is, see you then, honey!"

"Okay, great! Thanks mom! Bye!" Troy exclaimed.

"Bye, honey." Lucille said, before hanging up.

Troy, punched in Gabriella's number, he'd memorized it after trying to call her so many times.

"Come on Gabriella, pick up!" Troy urged.

-LINE BREAK-

**Gabriella decided to pick up the phone...for business matters of course.**

"Hello?" Gabriella answered, though she already knew it was Troy calling.

"Hey, Gabriella." Troy returned the greeting, sounding unusually excited.

"Is this call related to business?" Gabriella asked, adding. "Because if its not then-"

Troy cut her of, "It is!...at least _sort of_."

"Shoot." Gabriella responded, suddenly regretting picking up the phone but she sort of _had _to considering Troy could have been calling for business matters and Gabriella being his lawyer couldn't not answer just in case he _was _calling for business matters.

"Well...my parents are having a party at their house in Berkeley and-" Troy began, it was Gabriella's turn to cut him off.

"How does this concern business?" Gabriella asked.

"Well...I've been sued of copying this guys song but I've been working on my song for _months, _so I was thinking they're might be evidence of me writing the song at my house." Troy explained.

Gabriella had to admit Troy had a point, "But why can't you find the evidence and bring it to me? Why do I have to go to some party?" Gabriella questioned.

"Come on, Gabriella! It'll be fun and besides I don't know what can be used as good evidence and what can't." Troy pressed.

Gabriella sighed, "Fine, Mimi and I will be there, when is it?"

"Great! Its on Friday! And its at my parents penthouse in Berkeley, I'll text you the address." Troy said.

"Great." Gabriella said, sarcastically though she couldn't help but feel excited to be going to a party at Troy's parents penthouse, even if it was for business purposes.

"See you then!" Troy exclaimed,

"Technically you'll see me tomorrow, remember three o'clock?" Gabriella said, slightly smiling.

"Oh...right." Troy mumbled.

"Bye," Gabriella said.

"Bye." Troy returned, adding. "Oh, and Gabriella!"

"Yeah?"

"Wear something nice." Troy teased.

"Don't I always?" Gabriella shot back, meaning for it to be a slight insult.

"Yeah." Troy replied without hesitation.

Gabriella's cheeks burned, "Bye!" She said quickly, it was her turn to be embarrassed.

"Bye." Troy responded, sounding smug.

Gabriella couldn't have him thinking he liked her, even if it was true. "Troy, I'm only going for business matters."

"Right." Troy said, still sounding smug.

"Wild Cat, I have some advice for you." Gabriella said coolly, anger flooding through her at Troy's attitude.

"And what's that?" Troy questioned, sounding more like his regular self.

"Pay more attention to your fiance." Gabriella retorted, before hanging up.

* * *

**Oooohhh! BURN! **

**Did you like the chapter with both Troy and Gabriella povs? I may or may not do both povs depending upon whether you guys liked it or not, so review telling me if you liked it or not!**

**~Bye!**


	11. Can I Have This Dance? (Gabriella)

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Besides that I really have nothing to say.**

**I do hope you enjoy the chapter! Its a long one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or any _recognizable _songs in this story. **

* * *

**-Gabriella-**

**Gabriella was stressed, **she couldn't believe she'd accepted Troy's offer to his party. Maybe, she _had _to because it really _was _business, but maybe he'd just wanted to invite her to the party, either way Gabriella was going and she regretted it.

"I should never have accepted the offer." She grumbled to herself, as she stashed a ton of documents about Troy's case into her briefcase.

"Why not? I mean its business." Mimi asked, looking slightly confused.

Gabriella turned towards her friend, "You that's honestly it? That he really just has business to show us?"

"Yeah. Why would he lie?" Mimi argued.

"But then why couldn't he just have us over on another night?" Gabriella retorted.

Mimi sighed, "I don't know! But come on! Be excited! Your going to a party at Troy Bolton's!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Yeah...I guess so." Gabriella murmured, turning towards her laptop, she starred at the screen for a moment.

Troy had sent her the link to the video where the guy-_Geoffrey_, was singing his 'original' song which was a complete copy off Troy's song.

Gabriella clicked play, even though she'd already heard the guy sing the song about twenty times already. Mimi walked over, closing her eyes as she listened to the melody.

"I can't believe Geoffrey stole Troy's song!" Mimi exclaimed once the video was over.

"We don't know that Geoffrey stole the song..." Gabriella said, trailing off.

Mimi snorted, "Come on Gabriella, it's not a coincidence that Geoffrey's song sounds exactly like Troy's."

Gabriella stuffed a few more documents into her briefcase, "I didn't say it was a coincidence." She mumbled, not turning to face her friend.

Mimi gasped dramatically, "You think Troy stole the song?!" She exploded, adding in a much calmer tone. "Who's side are you on anyway Gabi?...besides that's not something Troy would do."

Gabriella sighed, "I suppose your right..." she murmured, closing the browser and shutting her laptop, placing it into its case and getting to her feet. "Now come on, we've got a party to attend." She stated.

Mimi stared at her, eyes wide. "Your not going dressed like _that_!"

Gabriella frowned, looking down at her clothes.

She was wearing blue skinny jeans, and a white blouse, her hair was down and she had a bit of make-up on.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Gabriella defended, crossing her arms.

Mimi's eyes bugged, "Your going to Troy Bolton's _house_!" She exploded.

"Yeah, for business." Gabriella retorted, "Now come on."

Mimi shook her head, "Nope. First were going to your house to dress you up." She stated, grabbing Gabriella's arm and dragging her towards the door. "I can't believe I'm going to _Troy Bolton's_ house!" She murmured.

Gabriella laughed, "For business." She reminded her friend.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Mimi said, practically racing down the hall.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, locking the office door before following her friend, but at a much steadier pace.

-LINE BREAK-

"Done." Mimi said proudly, spinning Gabriella's chair around dramatically, so that she could look in the mirror.

Gabriella couldn't help but gasp at her appearance, "Oh my god...Mimi its, its..." She trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say, _amazing _didn't even cut it, Gabriella looked, she looked-

"Extraordinary." Mimi finished, with a slight smirk.

Gabriella grinned, "Exactly." She agreed, unable to tear her eyes off her outfit.

She was wearing a simple, yet fancy dress. The top half of the dress was gray, it was slightly ruffled with a few jewels embedded into it, the rest of the dress was silky white with gray flower prints, it was absolutely gorgeous. **(I own this dress, it really is pretty, I just don't know exactly how to describe it). **

She had on small hanging opal earrings, which surprisingly enough brought out her brown eyes quite well.

Her hair was down, as it normally was, and Mimi had only curled it a tiny bit.

To top everything off, the make-up job was absolutely stunning. It wasn't a ton, and the colors were all natural but they complimented her outfit and complexion so well making her look _flawless_.

"If you weren't a lawyer, I'd recommend you to be a stylist." Gabriella breathed,

Mimi laughed, "Thanks." She replied,

"But-" Gabriella broke off, she didn't want to be rude to her friend.

"But, _what_?" Mimi asked.

"Well...the dress is lovely and everything it's just..." Gabriella trailed off once again.

"But, _what_?" Mimi repeated.

"Well, were only going over to Troy's for business purposes, not to be dressed like _this_." Gabriella said, motioning towards her dress.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Come on, Gabi! Your going to a party at the current most famous pop stars house! Its _required_ you dress up." She retorted.

Gabriella sighed, "Alright...I suppose. But I'm still only going for business."

Mimi smirked, "Fine."

Gabriella sighed, rising to get to her feet when Mimi pushed her back into the chair. "I'm not done, there's one more thing. I found this in your desk and I think It'd complete the outfit." Mimi placed something in Gabriella's hand, causing Gabriella to drop it immediately.

The necklace, that Troy had given her during their summer of Junior year, hit her bedroom floor with a _clatter_. "What?!" Mimi exclaimed, reaching down to pick it up. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella forced a pained smile, "Nothing...I was just, er _surprised_ to see that." She mumbled.

Mimi gazed at the necklace in confusion, "So...do you want to wear it?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to say: _no, _but found herself nodding instead. "Great!" Mimi exclaimed, attaching it around Gabriella's neck.

"Thanks." Gabriella murmured, her finger tracing over the necklace.

Mimi gave her another concerned look, "You sure your okay?"

Gabriella forced another smile. "Yeah, yeah. I'm great." She quickly got to her feet, "Come on, we have a party to attend."

-LINE BREAK-

Gabriella pulled up in front of the Bolton's, glancing at Mimi out of the corner of her eye.

Mimi was dressed almost _exactly_ like Gabriella, except her dress was the complete flip-flop of Gabriella's. The bottom of her dress was gray with white flowers, where as Gabriella's was white with gray flowers.

Mimi seemed to be bouncing up and down in her feet, her eyes flicking from Troy's house to the sky line and back again.

"Mimi? Are you alright?" Gabriella asked, with a slight smile.

Mimi's green eyes widened, "I just can't believe this! I'm going to a party at _Troy Bolton's! _He's like my, my _friend!_ When only a week ago he was my _idol!_ I mean he still is but...but..." Mimi trailed off, causing Gabriella to grin.

"Come on, Mimi. Let's go in." She said, pulling the keys from the ignition, before opening the drivers door and climbing out, Mimi followed suit.

"I can't believe this." Mimi murmured, her eyes fixed on Troy's parents house.

Gabriella stopped her friend by putting her hand out. Mimi turned to face her, "Remember _business_ only." Gabriella reminded her.

Mimi just nodded absentmindedly, continuing towards Troy's parents house, muttering things under her breath, causing Gabriella to roll her eyes.

_I have a feeling there's going to be no business going on tonight. _Gabriella thought uneasily as she made her way up the steps and towards Troy's parents house, only to run into _him_.

"Hey, Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed, "Nice party huh?"

"I haven't even gotten inside." Gabriella grumbled, adding. "I thought you said you invited me for business!"

Troy rolled his electric blue eyes, "Here." He said, handing Gabriella an unusually large stack of papers. "There all my drafts on my songs."

"Then I can leave now." Gabriella stated, turning to go but Troy grabbed her by the shoulder, similar to how he had four days ago at the office.

"No, Gabriella stay! Have fun! Besides, I don't think Mimi's going home any time soon." He said with a smirk, pointing towards Mimi, who was staring at the party with wide eyes.

Gabriella sighed, "I suppose." She grumbled,

"Great!" Troy exclaimed, adding. "Oh, and Gabriella you look really beautiful."

Gabriella blushed, "You don't look so bad yourself." She commented,

Troy grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"So, who's here?" Gabriella questioned, changing the subject.

Troy shrugged, "Mostly family members, I haven't been able to have a good get together with my family for awhile. But I also invited some friends, Phil and his wife, Brian, Jake and their girlfriends, you and Mimi and Gigi."

Gabriella felt herself stiffen when he mentioned Gigi, and as if on cue Gigi 'attacked' Troy from behind.

"Hey, honey! Who you talking to-" Gigi broke off, as she realized it was Gabriella.

"Hey, Gigi." Gabriella greeted politely.

Ignoring Gabriella's attempt at being friendly, Gigi whirled on Troy. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"I needed her and Mimi here for the case, and besides, she's an old family friend, my parents will be thrilled to she her." Troy explained.

Gigi nodded, "Yeah, of course." She said it in a sweet tone but Gabriella could hear the sourness in her words.

"Speaking of your parents, where are they? I'd love to say hi." Gabriella said quickly, anxious to get away from the awkward situation Gigi and Troy seemed to be in, because of her.

Troy looked relieved, which made Gabriella's heart sink slightly. "Oh, yeah! Good idea! There in the kitchen." He said, pointing up towards the house.

"Thanks." Gabriella said, offering Troy a smile.

"No problem, and Gabriella I like the necklace." Troy murmured, causing Gabriella to blush even more.

"Thanks! Catch you later!" She shouted over her shoulder, racing up towards the house, eager to get as far away from Troy as she could, though it would be hard considering the party was at _his_ parent's house and it wasn't very big.

Gabriella slipped inside the house, easily finding her way to the kitchen, by following the smell of freshly baked pastries and an assortment of other foods.

Sure enough, Lucille Bolton was cooking away, though at the same time smiling. Gabriella knew how much Lucille enjoyed cooking, though at the same time how much work it was.

"Need any help?" Gabriella asked, taking a few steps forward.

"Yeah I-" Lucille broke off, dropping the plate she was holding, causing it to break into millions of pieces but Lucille didn't seem to care as she rushed towards Gabriella, and hugged her.

"Hi." Gabriella mumbled, sort of awkwardly.

Lucille pulled away, still gripping Gabriella's shoulders. "Oh, my god! Gabriella!" She exclaimed.

"Did I hear _Gabriella_?!" Gabriella turned at the sound of Jack Bolton, he peeked his head into the kitchen, appearing fully when he realized who Lucille was hugging.

"Gabriella!" He exclaimed, though he didn't hug her which Gabriella was grateful for.

"How? What? Why?!" Lucille stuttered, obviously still amazed that Gabriella was standing in her kitchen.

Gabriella smiled, "I'm Troy's lawyer." She explained.

Lucille grinned, "So _that's_ why he wanted to invite his lawyers!" She said, and Jack chuckled.

"Its great to see you two, its been quite sometime." Gabriella said, politely.

Lucille snorted, "Four years." She murmured.

Gabriella nodded, "Sorry about that."

Jack shook his head, "Not in any way, shape or form was it _your_ fault, Gabriella. Its truly great to see you again! And you look _amazing_!"

"Thanks." Gabriella replied, still aware of the fact that Lucille was staring at her.

"How did he ever let you get away from him?" Lucille whispered,

"I-" Gabriella began but Jack Bolton cut her off.

"Now honey! That's only going to make Gabriella feel uncomfortable." He said, with a slight chuckle.

Lucille shook her head, as though clearing her thoughts. "I know! I'm sorry, Its just...I didn't expect to see you here. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way," Lucille apologized.

Gabriella smiled, "No its okay. Its great to see you both!" She said, changing the subject for what seemed like the billionth time that day.

"Likewise." Jack Bolton said with a wink, causing Gabriella to feel as though she were eighteen all over again.

"Gabriella?!" Gabriella spun around at the sound of Troy's voice,

"In the kitchen!" Gabriella called back.

Troy entered the kitchen, glancing down at the smashed plate on the floor, before grinning. "I take it, seeing Gabriella again was a bit of a shock." He commented.

Lucille Bolton, hit her son lightly with a dish rag. "Don't you _ever _scare me like that!" She exclaimed, causing Troy to only grin wider.

"TROY?!" Gabriella cringed at Gigi's scream, it was like the girl had to be at Troy's side every instant.

"In the kitchen!" Troy called back, as Gabriella had done moments before.

"Oh, hey!" Gigi exclaimed, walking into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around Troy, kissing his cheek.

"Gigi." Lucille Bolton greeted, though Gabriella could make out the slight hostility in Lucille's tone, which made her feel..._glad_.

"Hey, Gigi. I haven't seen you in awhile." Jack Bolton greeted,

Gigi flashed him a dazzling smile. "I'm so sorry about that! Troy and I meant to visit but we just lost track of time! Didn't we Troy?" Gigi said sweetly, turning to face her fiance.

Troy gulped, glancing at Gabriella. "Uhh...yeah." He mumbled, adding. "Can I talk to you Gabriella?" Which caused Gigi's face to fall, Jack Bolton to grin, and Lucille Bolton to conceal a smile.

"There's nothing to be said Troy, I'm here for business and business matters _only_." Gabriella reminded him, as she had Mimi only minutes earlier.

Troy shuffled on his feet, "Right...sorry." He mumbled, his eyes flicking towards the T necklace Gabriella was wearing, a slightly smile creeping onto his face.

"So...Gabriella what do you do for a living?" Jack Bolton questioned, obviously trying to (once again) break the tension.

"She's a lawyer." Lucille reminded him,

"Oh, right." Jack responded.

"Do you sing anymore?" Lucille said, jumping in to save her husband from embarrassment.

Gabriella's face flushed, "Not really, no." She replied.

"Really? You were great when you sang with Troy during his concert." Jack said, sounding confusion.

Gabriella bit her lip, "Yeah, about that. I was-I mean-we were, I..." Gabriella trailed off, glancing at Troy in a silent pray for help.

Troy seemed to notice this, "Oh, that! That was nothing, Gabriella happened to be at the concert with her friend Mimi and I was going to sing _Everyday _alone and she decided it was better as a duet." Troy explained.

"Right." Gabriella agreed.

Lucille grinned, and a mischievous look crossed her face but was gone in an instant. "I'm sure Troy's family is _dying_ to hear him sing. I mean that's what this parties really for, to celebrate Troy's singing career. I'm sure they've heard his regular songs on the radio so, I was wondering if you two would be willing to sing one of your songs from High School?" Lucille offered.

Gabriella instantly paled, "I don't know about that. I'm actually not feeling to good, I-"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Come on, It'll be fun!" He exclaimed, causing Gabriella to glare at him.

"_Wild Cat_, I am not singing with _you_!" Gabriella muttered, her tone dangerously calm.

"Wild Cat? T-necklace?" Troy whispered so that only Gabriella could hear.

Gabriella instantly blushed, "Fine." She grumbled.

"Great!" Lucille exclaimed, rushing from the kitchen, shortly followed by Jack, Gabriella, Troy and a fuming Gigi.

-LINE BREAK-

"Can I have everyone's attention please?!" Lucille called through the microphone, and everyone fixed their attention on her. "Troy is going to preform a duet for us today, he's going to be singing it with his old _friend_, Gabriella Montez!" She announced.

Gabriella averted her gaze from Troy's, starring out at the crowd of people, she met Mimi's eyes and mouthed: _Help me. _Mimi only grinned.

"Uh, hey!" Troy greeted, his voice echoing through the house. "I'm joined with my friend Gabriella, were going to be preforming a song we wrote in High School."

The audience clapped.

Gabriella faced Troy, "Really, _Can I Have This Dance_?" She whispered, slightly angry Troy had picked a song where she actually had to _dance _with him.

Troy just grinned, and the lights dimmed, fixing a spotlight on Troy and Gabriella.

_Wow, this house was built for a concert. _Gabriella thought, before staring at Troy and beginning to sing.

"_Take my hand, take a breath_  
_Pull me close and take one step_  
_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_  
_And let the music be your guide._"

Gabriella sang, offering Troy her hand, before they both began to sing.

"_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_"

They began to slowly waltz around the stage, Gabriella's brown eyes boring into Troy's blue, Gabriella couldn't help but smile as they began the chorus.

"_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_"

Troy grinned, offering his hand to Gabriella as he began the next part.

"_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
_And every turn will be safe with me_  
_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
_You know I'll catch you threw it all_"

Troy dipped Gabriella towards the floor, while wearing an excellent poker face.

"_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart) __'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_"

Gabriella's eyes teared up as she and Troy began to waltz around the stage once again. She could see Troy's hard expression soften as well.

"_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_"

Gabriella wrapped her arms lossely around Troy's neck as they both began the next lines.

"_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_  
_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_  
_Let it rain, let it pour_  
_What we have is worth fighting for_  
_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_"

"_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_"

Gabriella took a deep breath, beginning the final lines.

"_Can I have this dance_  
_Can I have this dance_"

Once the song was finished Gabriella immediately removed her arms from Troy, turning her attention out towards the crowd, which erupted into a loud fit of cheering.

"Gabriella." Troy breathed, causing Gabriella to face him. "That was _fun_." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess." Gabriella murmured, unsure what to say when suddenly Troy was kissing her.

* * *

**Haha! Cliff hanger! I hope you liked the chapter and it wasn't to rushed!**

**Do you think Troyella will work out now?**

**~Please review!**


	12. Words of Wisdom (Gabriella and Troy)

**Okay, so I have to admit I sort of...may have...okay I _did _start laughing over some of your reviews. A lot of you were so mad at me for "crushing your hearts,"...sorry about that...well at least I'm _sort _of sorry.**

**Anyway, not much else I have to say!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Its another both point of views because I felt it was necessary for this chapter, sorry about the lack in Gabriella, but I felt like I mostly needed Troy's point of view in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any _recognizable _songs in this story.**

* * *

**-Gabriella/Troy-**

**Gabriella was shocked, **she didn't expect Troy to kiss her, at all, and _especially_ not in front of all those people.

She didn't want to reject him in front of all his family members and friends, but kissing him didn't feel right, maybe it did once, but not anymore.

He was her past, not her present.

So, Gabriella pushed Troy away almost immediately after his lips touched hers. She stared at him for a moment, unsure what to say before rushing off the stage, and towards the front door.

"Gabriella wait!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella sighed, taking a deep breath and facing the crowd of people who were watching her and Troy.

_How do I put this lightly? _Gabriella wondered, she wasn't sure if she even still liked Troy, she thought she did but...

Gabriella took a deep breath, locking eyes with Troy before beginning to sing.

"_I've got to move on and be who I am_  
_I just don't belong here, I hope you understand_  
_We might find our place in this world someday_  
_But at least for now, I gotta go my own way_"

And with that Gabriella rushed out the door, not even waiting for Troy's reply.

-LINE BREAK-

**When Troy heard those words his heart shattered, **he was almost one hundred percent sure she still cared for him, after all she was wearing the necklace he gave her during the summer of Junior year, and she kept calling him _Wild Cat. _

So, he decided to kiss her, to see if his theory was right.

It wasn't, Gabriella pushed him away almost immediately, rushing from the house, but not before singing out those few sentences that broke Troy's heart when he was sixteen and ten years later broke him all over again.

Not to mention the fact his entire friends, family and _Gigi _was staring at him.

For the first five minutes no one spoke and Troy wished it would stay that way, of course Gigi had to be the one to speak first.

"TROY BOLTON!" She exploded, stomping up and onto the stage, her blue eyes blazing with angry and also fear, love and sadness. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST _KISSED_ HER! WHEN YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MARRYING ME IN LESS THAN A _MONTH_! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU I-"

Troy cut his fiance off by kissing her, half thinking it would fix everything.

Boy was he wrong.

Gigi pushed him away, "SO YOU JUST KISS EVERY GIRL YOU SEE?! IS THAT THE TRUTH TROY BOLTON? DID ANY OUR KISSES EVER MEAN _ANYTHING_? OF DO YOU JUST WALTZ AROUND WITH EVERY GIRL YOU SEE AND THEN KISS HER?!" Gigi roared, anger taking over all her other emotions.

Troy put his hands on his forehead for a three count, glancing out at the crowd of people.

Brian, Jake, Emily and Sarah were staring at him in absolute disgust. Phil and his wife looked horrified. Lucille and Jack Bolton had knowing looks on there faces. Troy's aunts, uncles and older cousins had expressions similar to Phil and his wife, while his younger cousins were just staring at Gigi with wide eyes.

But what hurt Troy the most was his grandma, his only living grandparent was staring at him with a sad, disappointed look in her eyes, and that made Troy's heart twist in pain, he couldn't bare to look at her anymore (or anyone for that matter) so he turned back to face Gigi.

Gigi was still ranting on, but her voice was dangerously calm. "...Troy Bolton, are you a _player_?" She spat.

Troy just stared at her, and she stared back at him, crossing her arms as though waiting for an answer. Troy just shook his head, before turning and racing off the stage.

-LINE BREAK-

Troy sighed, staring at the knocker embedded into his parent's front door.

He'd ran outside nearly two hours earlier, deciding he needed to take a walk and get away from all the disappointing stares.

He was hoping if he was out long enough, everyone would just leave.

Troy reached for the knocker, hitting it against the door , before standing back and waiting for the door to open.

He didn't know why he didn't just walk in, maybe because he felt like he'd be intruding, _why _he felt that way, he did not know, but he just felt it'd be better to knock.

The door swung open and Lucille Bolton stood there, at the sight of her son she breathed a gasp of relief, engulfing Troy in a hug.

"Oh, honey." Lucille breathed.

Troy patted her back awkwardly, "I'm sorry mom." He mumbled.

Lucille shook her head, letting go of her son and reaching up to stroke his cheek. "No, no, don't apologize...I know how you feel about her." She murmured.

"Is everyone gone?" Troy asked, purposefully changing the subject.

Lucille smiled, "Actually, there's someone in the kitchen who wants to see you." She murmured, moving out of the way so that Troy could make his way through.

Troy's heart quickened, he knew that look his mother had, it was her "secret" look, which could only mean one thing at that moment._  
_

_Gabriella came back. _Troy thought, racing towards the kitchen.

All his excitement drained from him when he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, its you." Troy mumbled, staring at the woman sitting at a kitchen stool, his dad was talking to her, but they both turned at Troy's words.

Troy's grandmother got up from her stool, "You don't sound to happy to see me." She commented, with a slight chuckle.

Troy ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah...sorry. I just, well I was hoping..." He trailed off, unsure what to say. _I was hoping to see anyone _but_ you in my kitchen, I'm not really in the mood for a lecture. _

"You were hoping that _girl _would be here." His grandmother rasped, with a smile.

"Gabriella." Troy whispered.

"Yes, _Gabriella. _Quite a beautiful name, and she has quite a beautiful voice." The old woman said, her eyes clouding as though she were remembering something special.

Troy cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yeah...yeah she does."

His grandmother smiled, "And so do you." She commented, Troy opened his mouth to respond but she continued before he had a chance to speak. "But vocals and beauty aren't what defines a person, you don't like someone for those reasons, you like them for their _personality_."

Troy nodded, "Yeah. I completely agree, Gabriella and I dated for seven years, we met in High School." He explained.

His grandmother nodded, "I know."

Troy frowned, "Then what was the lecture about?" He questioned, completely confused.

His grandmother smirked slightly, "You tell me." She whispered, before getting to her feet. "Now I _really_ must be going," She said, grabbing her purse from the counter and walking out of the room.

Troy rubbed his temples, trying to make sense of what his grandmother had meant. "_Vocals and beauty aren't what defines a person, you don't like someone for those reasons, you like them for their personality_." He repeated aloud, adding. "You don't judge someone by their looks or vocals or whatever, you judge them by their personality. How they act."

Troy jumped to his feet, "I've got to call Gigi!"

-LINE BREAK-

**Gabriella glanced at the Caller ID, **it read: _Troy Bolton. _She sighed, trying to decide whether she should answer or not.

At the same time she was deciding whether she even still _liked _Troy, after all kissing him was so strange...

_Have I really moved on? _Gabriella questioned herself silently for about the millionth time that night. She was trying to decide whether she _wanted_ to like Troy, or she actually _did_ like him.

The phone rang for the seventh time, and Gabriella grabbed it without thinking.

"Hello, Gabriella?" Troy greeted.

"Who else would it be Wild Cat?" Gabriella huffed, for some reason slightly mad at Troy for making everything so complicated.

"Just making sure I got the right number...and Gabriella I'm really sorry about tonight I-" Troy started, but Gabriella cut him off.

"Cut to the chase, Troy." She grumbled.

"Okay...well I think we should set up another time to work on the case." Troy explained.

"Cut to the _real _chase." Gabriella corrected.

Troy laughed, "Well...I've been thinking over what happened tonight and I've decided I want to ask you something."

Gabriella's heart began to pound unwillingly, _I haven't moved on..._Gabriella thought, though she wasn't really mad anymore, liking Troy felt _right, natural.__  
_

"And?" Gabriella breathed.

"My grandma told me something very wise, she said that I shouldn't judge someone by their looks or singing ability or whatever, I should judge people by their personality. And she's right." Troy began.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, _is he going to ask me to be his girlfriend? Or maybe tell me he's dumped Gigi?_

"I dated you _seven_ _years_ ago, and back then I knew you _really_ well. Now you turn up again and I like you for your beauty and vocal chords...I don't really _know _you anymore." Troy continued.

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed, not sure where he was going with this.

"...But I know Gigi, and I like her for her personality."

Gabriella's heart suddenly sank, "Your point?" She choked out.

"Gabriella, will you come to Gigi and I's wedding?"

* * *

**Oooooo! Finally when Gabriella admits she likes Troy, he's planning a wedding!**

**Talk about DRAMA!...that I created and you are probably all mad at me for...oops.**

**~Review!**


	13. Broken Barriers (Gabriella)

**Hey, guys! Thanks SO much for the reviews, I didn't think this story would get so popular! **

**Anyway, I once again don't have much to say except that my Spring Break just started (March 28) and it goes until April 7, so I have plenty of time to update! Yay!**

**So yeah, without further ado, the disclaimer!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or any _recognizable _songs in this story.**

**I also just learned there's a movie titled: _Broken Barriers, _I've never watched it and don't plan to, so I'd just let you guys know this story has nothing to do with that movie.**

* * *

**-Gabriella- **

**Gabriella was angry with herself, **_if_ she'd only agreed to let Troy have a second chance. _If_ she'd stayed put after he kissed her, _if_ she hadn't run away.

_If,_ she had done those things _maybe_ Troy wouldn't be marrying Gigi. _Maybe _Troy and her would be back together, at least _maybe _they'd at least be _friends. _

But instead she was scheduled to attend Troy's _wedding_, in less than a week.

Now, that wouldn't be _so_ bad if she didn't have to see Troy ever again, but she was signed onto his case, as his _lawyer, _and she was constantly talking with him about the case, whether it was over the phone or in person.

She tried her best to down play her emotions, she took off the T-necklace and refrained from calling Troy _Wild Cat, _but she guessed he knew _something _was bothering her.

He knew her to well, and that pained Gabriella even more.

Not to mention the fact Mimi talked about Troy _constantly, _how he and Gabriella would be _so _cute together, and how she couldn't _believe _Gabriella didn't kiss Troy back and a ton of other nonsense.

Gabriella just wanted to escape it all, and there was nothing she was looking forward to more than to when Troy's name was cleared and she could continue on with her life.

She couldn't wait until her life went back to normal. But a part of her knew that her life _wouldn't _ever be normal again.

She couldn't put Troy behind her any more, because she'd caved in, he'd broken her barriers. The barriers she'd been putting up for four years, and just the sight of him caused them to break.

Now, she couldn't put him behind her because she was just as much in love with him as any other screaming teenager who called themselves, his "biggest fan."

Sure, she could delete his number from her contacts, throw away the T-necklace, change her homepage on her computer and all that stuff but she knew that even after doing all that she wouldn't be able to put him behind her.

She'd just have to accept the fact he was getting married, and resort to being one of his "biggest fans." Maybe she'd even go to a few concerts with Mimi.

Everything she'd planned, all the barriers she'd built up had been broken down, and they're was nothing she could do, but be his lawyer, and possibly if she was lucky his _friend_, but she doubted it. After all Gigi hated her.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Gabriella muttered aloud, as she flipped through a large document Grace had given her, involving Troy's case and all the information they could gather up on Geoffrey Wilson, the man who stole Troy's song.

She wasn't really _reading _the document, like she was supposed to. She was more caught up in her head, and planning ways to avoid Troy, so far her best idea was to pretend to be sick and have Mimi meet with him.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella's heart leapt at the sound of Troy's voice and she spun around so fast, the document she'd been 'reading' flew off her desk and the papers scattered across the floor.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Gabriella exclaimed, adding in a sour tone. "Shouldn't you be planning for your wedding?"

"Nice to see you to." Troy said, rolling his eyes.

"Its never nice to see _you_." Gabriella lied, and despite liking Troy she couldn't help but also be very angry at him, even though she knew it was mostly her fault for running from him.

Troy laughed, "Well its nice to see _you_." He countered.

Gabriella's heart began to quicken, and to hide the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks she bent down and began to pick up the papers she'd dropped.

Of course, Troy being the gentleman he was _had_ to help her.

"Thanks." Gabriella muttered, as Troy handed her the papers he'd picked up and she set them on her desk, before facing Troy. "Now, what are you doing here?"

Troy frowned, "Uhh, we have a meeting about the case today." He explained.

Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed and she turned towards a schedule sheet hung on the wall, sure enough Troy did have a meeting scheduled.

"Oh." Gabriella breathed, silently scolding herself for not remembering that detail. "Mimi's not here though, so I think it'd be best if we rescheduled."

Troy smiled, "Mimi doesn't have to be here for every meeting, and neither does Gigi. Your just as much as my lawyer as Mimi is, aren't you?" He questioned, his voice slightly teasing.

"Of course I am." Gabriella retorted, crossing her arms and glaring at Troy.

Part of her wanted to sit down and talk with him, even if they were only talking about Geoffrey, at least she'd be talking to him. Another part of her wanted nothing to do with Troy, or his case.

"Then can't you help me with my case?" Troy asked, though it seemed more like a demand, despite the teasing tone in his voice.

"I suppose." Gabriella muttered, meeting Troy's gaze for a moment before making her way over to the leather chairs and couches.

She sat down in a chair and Troy took the couch, staring expectantly at Gabriella as she scrolled down the word document filled with information on Geoffrey.

"So, have you gotten good information on Geoffrey?" Troy asked, breaking the silence.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. We sent the FBI-" she started.

Troy eyes widened, "You sent out the _FBI_?!" He exclaimed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Of course. If you haven't noticed your an international pop sensation and this case is a _huge _deal!"

Troy was silent for a moment, he met Gabriella's eyes and finally spoke. "Sometimes...sometimes I just feel like a lost twenty two year old boy." He whispered.

Gabriella's heart quickened and she couldn't help but smile, "Yeah...me to." She murmured.

Troy grinned, "You feel like a twenty two year old _boy_!" He teased.

Gabriella snorted, "You know what I mean!"

Troy grinned, "Yeah. I know you."

Gabriella's cheek's flushed, "That to." She murmured.

The ex-couple stared at each other for what seemed like forever, finally Gabriella decided to break the silence.

"Anyway, we sent out a few-I think three FBI agents over to Geoffrey's house, he was having this big poker party-" Gabriella started to explain.

"How do you guys know this?" Troy asked.

"Not important." Gabriella answered, before continuing. "Anyway we sent them to the poker party to become Geoffrey's friend."

"And?" Troy pressed.

"And we haven't heard back yet." Gabriella admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh." Troy breathed, adding. "...Have you found any other information on Geoffrey?" He questioned, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Mimi and I have been researching Geoffrey's Facebook, his Youtube and his Instagram but we haven't found any useful information _yet_, and since we haven't sentenced him to trial were sort of at a dead end until the FBI agents report back." Gabriella explained.

Troy nodded thoughtfully, "Anything else I need to know?" He asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "I think that basically sums everything up for now."

"Okay...then I can go." Troy said.

"Yes." Gabriella murmured, adding in a slightly angered tone. "I'm sure you have a lot to plan before your wedding."

Troy didn't seem to catch the anger in her tone and he smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, planning a weddings a lot less fun than I thought it would be." He grumbled, adding. "Your coming right?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to say _no_, how she'd rather stay and work on the case or something like that but with one look at Troy her expression softened, he looked almost _desperate, _like he was begging her to say yes.

Gabriella reluctantly nodded, "I'll be there." She whispered.

Troy grinned, "Great! Saturday at three, were having it at Gigi's parents house, they have a _huge_ backyard." Troy reminded her, getting up from the couch and making his way towards the door.

Gabriella followed him out, at a slower pace. "I'll be there." She repeated.

Troy nodded to show he heard her, swinging his coat over his shoulder and turning the doorknob, and opening the door. He was about to exit the office when he turned around and faced Gabriella.

"We should do this more often." He said,

Gabriella's heart quickened and she hid her blush with a smile. "Yeah, we'll have plenty of these talks before the case." She joked.

Troy smiled, "Not exactly what I meant." He murmured, flashing her a smile and exiting the office before Gabriella could ask what he meant.

* * *

**Did you like it? I know it was mostly a filler chapter but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!**

**Reviews are appreciated!  
**

**~Bye!**


	14. Hospitalized (Troy)

**Okay, so a lot of you _hated _the last chapter and are sort-of flaming me about now this story is supposed to be Troyella and not Troy/OC. **

**1. I never said this was a Troyella story. I'm not saying it isn't but no need to flame my story, Troy marrying Gigi is all part of the plot.**

**2. This is my story, and I don't mean to sound rude or anything but I'm going to write it how I want to write it, and if you don't want to read it then don't. **

**3. ...yeah I don't have a three...**

**Anyway, for all the people who didn't flame the chapter: _thank you! _**

**Not much else to say...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or any** **_recognizable _songs in this story. **

* * *

**-Troy-**

**Troy was getting married, tomorrow. **He was going to be married to Gigi Thomas in less than twenty-four hours. He was going to be married, he was going to be _married._

"I can't believe this." Troy muttered,

His best man, Chad grin slightly. "Yeah...me neither. I always thought you were going to be marrying Gabriella and I'd be your best man and Taylor would be one of Gabriella's bridesmaids."

Troy sighed, "Me to." He mumbled.

Chad frowned, "You do want to marry Gigi, _right_?" He questioned.

Troy bit his lip, "I _think_ so."

"You _think_ so?" Chad repeated, "Hoops. You can't just go around marrying people, _especially_ not when your _Troy freaking Bolton! _You've got to want to marry the person, marrying someone is a life time commitment its-"_  
_

"Not helping my stress level, Lebron." Troy interrupted.

Chad chuckled, "Just stating the facts, Hoops."

"How about we skip the facts and go straight to the opinions?" Troy teased.

Chad grinned, "Alright, sure." He said, deciding to take Troy seriously. "My opinion is that Gigi is the most-"

"Hi, guys!" Gigi exclaimed bursting into the house.

"_GIGI_!" Troy exclaimed loudly, nudging Chad right as Chad was about to go into some long rant about Gigi and how he didn't like her.

Chad scrambled to his feet, "I think Gigi is the most wonderful person ever! Your so lucky Troy!" Chad said in an unusually loud tone, causing Troy to rub his temples.

Gigi raised an eyebrow, "Are you two talking about me behind my back?" She accused.

Chad shook his head, "No! No! Not at all!" He exclaimed.

Gigi stared at him,

"Okay...maybe _a little_." Chad corrected.

Gigi kept staring at him.

"But were saying nice things!" Chad added.

Gigi laughed, "I believe you!" She said with smile, "Only joking."

Chad forced a smile, "Yeah, yeah _great_." He muttered, sarcasm fresh in his tone.

Troy was about to tease Chad about the fact he was stuttering and looked completely embarrassed when his phone rang. He reached into his pocket, and pulled it out, scowling at the Caller ID.

"Who is it?" Chad asked, no longer stuttering.

"Gabriella." Troy replied, "It's strange because normally I call her and-"

"Just answer it!" Chad interrupted.

"Or not." Gigi mumbled quietly, causing Chad to glare at her suspiciously.

"Okay! Okay!" Troy mumbled, sliding the green phone icon and holding his iPhone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Troy Bolton?" A woman's voice greeted, causing Troy to frown because he had no idea who she was, and why she had Gabriella's phone.

"Yes, this is he. Is there a problem?" Troy asked,

"No...well _yes_. It's not very severe though," The woman said, though she sounded worried.

"Is Gabriella okay?" Troy demanded.

"She's going to be fine." The woman assured.

"_Going_ to be?" Troy questioned, glancing at Chad out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, well you see she had an accident-" The woman began,

"Who are you?!" Troy interrupted, suddenly worried.

"I'm a nurse at Keck Hospital and-" The woman explained.

"Is Gabriella okay?!" Troy repeated.

The woman sighed, "She will be. You see she's been in an accident, and I was told by her mother to call you. Is there anyway you could come down here?" The woman asked.

"Of course! I'll be right down!" Troy promised, adding. "Thank you." Before hanging up and facing Chad and Gigi.

"What happened?" Chad asked, worry in his tone.

"Gabriella got in an accident and I've got to go to the hospital." Troy explained.

Gigi frowned, "Why do you need to go down?" She questioned, not looking so happy at the fact Troy was rushing to the hospital because his ex-girlfriend of seven years had gotten in an accident.

Troy ignored Gigi's question, "You coming?" He asked Chad.

Chad nodded, "Of course, just let me call Taylor, I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Troy responded quickly, kissing Gigi on the cheek before rushing towards the door.

_Gabriella's been in an accident, she's hurt, she's hurt, Gabriella's hurt. Hurt, hurt, hurt..._his mind was buzzing as he practically flew out of the house and towards his car.

_She's going to be okay, the nurse said she's going to be okay. _Troy reassured himself, as he climbed into his car and began backing out of the drive way.

"Hospital here I come." He muttered to himself.

-LINE BREAK-

Troy rushed into the hospital's waiting room, walking quickly over to the front desk, but not so fast he seemed crazy.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man at the front desk asked Troy.

"Umm...I need to see Gabriella Montez I was told she was here..." Troy trailed off, unsure what to say. He didn't know what room Gabriella was in, or even what section of the hospital she was in.

"Okay, Gabriella Montez...Gabriella Montez..." The man murmured as he scanned his computer screen.

_Come on, hurry up! _Troy urged, half wanting to just race from the lobby and towards the elevator, but he didn't know Gabriella's room number so there was no point.

"Ahh!" The man exclaimed, clicking something on his screen before looking up at Troy. "Are you family? Because only family is allowed to visit Miss Montez." He said.

Troy's eyebrows furrowed, _then it must be serious...oh god, Gabriella's hurt and its bad! _Troy's mind buzzed.

"Hello?" The man at the desk waved his hand in front of Troy's face, "Are you family?" He repeated.

"Umm I'm..." Troy trailed off unsure what to say.

"He's family." Troy spun around at the sound of Gabriella's mom's voice, Mrs. Montez was walking towards the front desk. "He's my..." She trailed off, quickly adding. "Son-in-law."

The man at the desk raised an eyebrow, "Your married to Gabriella Montez?" He asked,

Troy swallowed, "Uh...yeah, sure." He said lamely.

"But aren't you Troy Bol-" The man began.

"Gotta go!" Mrs. Montez exclaimed, pulling Troy towards the elevators. "Thanks for your help."

_Great, I can just imagine the news headings now. _Troy thought bitterly, but at the same time was glad for Mrs. Montez's sudden thinking, he didn't really care about the news right now, Gabriella was in the hospital.

"Sorry about that. Is was the first thing that came to mind." Mrs. Montez apologized.

Troy shook his head, "Its alright. What matters now is Gabriella, is she alright?"

A shadow crossed Mrs. Montez's face, "Troy...Gabriella is, my baby is, she's in a coma."

* * *

**Another plot twist!**

**Review!**

**~Bye!**


End file.
